Oublions Le Passé
by Meuline
Summary: Situé à la fin de la saison 3. Que se serait-il passé si Sookie n'avait pas retirée l'invitation d'Eric ? Et si Eric était en fait le seul sur lequel elle puisse compter ?
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur __: Meuline_

_Discleamers __: Les personnages appartiennent à la HBO._

_Genre __: Univers de la série, personnages de la série! _

_Personnages principaux de la Fic __: Sookie et Éric._

_Rating__ : M_

_**Le p'tit mot de l'Auteur :**_

_Ma première fiction sur True Blood. J'ai fini la saison 3 récemment alors je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas faire une petite fiction ? _

_Ce passe a la fin de l'épisode 12 de la saison 3. Le début de la fic est la retranscription de l'épisode pour se mettre dans le bain =D _

_**Oublions le passé**_

**POV Sookie**

Bill était revenu de sa « petite affaire», c'est à dire tuer Russell Edgington, le Roi du Mississippi. Il était seul, Eric avait surement dû retourner au _Fangtasia_ pour informer Pam et vaquer a ses occupations de shérif. Pourtant -allez savoir pourquoi- j'aurai aimé le voir, juste pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Bill s'était assis sur une chaise juste en face de moi. Il avait l'air tendu, comme si il venait m'annoncer l'apocalypse. Ce n'était quand même pas la mort de Russell qui le mettait dans cet état j'espère ?

**- Russell est mort.** Me dit-il, toujours aussi tendu

**- Enfin une bonne nouvelle.**

**- Eric est mort...**

Pardon ? Eric Northman, vampire millénaire et Shériff de surcroit est mort ? Cette révélation fut un coup de poing dans mon estomac... Mais comment ? Et par qui ?... Pendant que je tergiversais avec moi-même sur le pourquoi du comment, Bill me sorti de mes pensées.

**- Je l'ai tué.**

Pourquoi fut le seul mot qui réussi à franchir mes lèvres et qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Pourquoi avoir tué Eric, il n'avait rien fait de mal... A part se servir de moi et de mes pouvoirs plusieurs fois, me manipuler pour que je boive son sang et me donner en pâture a Russell avant de me vider... Mouais, en faite si il était loin d'être tout blanc. Comme pour répondre a mes questions silencieuses, Bill brisa le silence qui s'était formé sans que je m'en rende compte.

**- Il a gouté à ton sang. Il savait qui tu étais... Même si on venait à se séparer je tenais au moins à te mettre hors de danger.**

Me mettre hors de danger ? Mais ca va, j'ai plus 5 ans ! Quoique quand on y réfléchi, avec le nombre de blessure que j'ai eu depuis que je côtoie le monde des vampires -et autre créatures surnaturelles- il doit y avoir plus de sang de vampire en moi que de sang humain.

**- Mais Eric ne m'aurai jamais…** Commençais-je avant que Bill ne me coupe la parole -_et ca se dit gentleman ?_-

**- Sookie! La majorité des vampires n'est pas comme moi...** Commença-t-il, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. J'étais trop en colère pour ca. Je cru comprendre qu'il voulait tuer tous ceux qui m'avaient gouté ou qui savent qui je suis. Bah d'accord, a ce niveau là je n'ai plus qu'a resté sagement chez moi pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Non mais il se fout de moi ? J'ai déjà tué des vampires et un loup garou Môsieur ! Je sais me défendre toute seule ! Je suis une jeune femme indépendante !

**- Seule ta vie m'importe. Et si pour cela je dois en être exclu, soit.** Bill se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Parce qu'en plus il va partir comme ca, sans même un au revoir ? Ne me fait pas tes yeux de chien battu...Je sens déjà ma volonté faiblir...

**- Attend... Reste.** Dis-je quand même un peu triste. _Oui je sais, je n'ai aucune volonté._

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, comme si une force invisible avait abaissé la poignée. Je regarde dehors et aperçois Eric couvert de ciment de la tête aux pieds -_ce qui le rend encore plus sexy soit dit en passant_-. Donc Eric n'est pas mort. Ce qui veut dire que soit Bill m'a menti, soit qu'il n'a pas vérifié si Eric était bel et bien mort. Dans tous les cas j'étais heureuse qui soit en vie -_façon de parler hein_-.

**- Lui as-tu dis qu'à l'origine c'était Sophie-Anne, la Reine de Louisiane, qui t'avais chargé de l'enlevée parce que son sang l'intéressai ?** Dit Eric, tout sourire.

Là c'est vraiment le pompon, Bill devait m'enlever et me livrer à la Reine pour qu'elle puisse me vider comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire sac de sang. Je regarde Bill, lui baisse les yeux et me dit qu'il ignorait ce qu'elle me voulait, qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi et qu'a partir de là, il avait tout fait pour me sauver. Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

**- Quand avais-tu l'intention de me le dire ?** Demandais-je, la colère ayant pris le pas sur la tristesse.

**- Bientôt.** Murmura-t-il. A cet instant il ressemblait à un petit garçon en train de se faire gronder.

**- Et lui as-tu dis que tu avais volontairement laissé deux psychopathes la tabasser le soir de votre rencontre pour la faire boire de ton sang ? Est-ce qu'elle va te le pardonner ?** Se manifesta Eric, de peur qu'on ne l'oubli.

Je n'en revenais pas...Bill avait laissé ces pourritures de Rattray me tabasser. J'avais presque failli y rester ce soir là, sur le parking du _Merlotte's_. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais des frissons et envie de vomir. Je fermer un instant les yeux pour faire le vide et évacuer ces images. Quand je l'ai rouvris ce ne fut que pour questionner Bill.

**- Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce que c'est vrai ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Il a tenté de me réduire au silence pour m'empêcher de parler. Il n'a aucune intention de te protéger. C'est lui même qu'il veut protéger.** Dit Eric, adossé contre la poutre de la véranda.

J'étais consternée par les informations que me livrai Eric. J'avais une confiance aveugle en Bill parce qu'il m'avait toujours secouru. Ma confiance en lui s'était quelque peu brisée quand il m'avait vidé dans le coffre de la fourgonnette et que j'étais passé à deux doigts de la mort. Mais aujourd'hui cette confiance avait complètement disparue.

**- Sors de chez moi tout de suite ! **

Dès que cette phrase fut prononcée, Bill fut tiré à l'extérieur par une force invisible mais il se retenait aux montants de la porte. Que s'était jouissif d'avoir le pouvoir de faire sortir un vampire de chez moi quand l'envie m'en prenait.

**- Ne reviens plus jamais, ne m'appelle plus jamais, ne me parle plus jamais! Tu m'as manipulé pour que je tombe amoureuse de toi !**

**- C'est la personne et non ce que tu es que j'aime. Il n'y a que la mort ultime qui m'empêchera de t'aimer.**

**- Aimer ? Comment oses-tu prononcer ce mot ? Je te retire mon invitation. **Prononçai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Bill fut propulsé à l'extérieur et eu du mal à ce remettre debout. J'étais furieuse contre Bill et ses larmes ne m'amadouèrent pas le moins du monde.

**- Je veux que tu me rendes mon téléphone. **Dit Eric à Bill

Bill sorti l'appareil de sa poche et le lança à son propriétaire avant de s'en aller. Eric qu'en a lui restait adossé à la poutre de la véranda, comme si tout ce que venait de se passer ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. J'en avais marre qu'il reste ici, je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse tranquille et que je puisse digérer tout ce qui venait de se passer.

**- Va-t'en toi aussi. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu, ni chez moi, ni dans ma vie.**

**- Pour ton info, moi je ne t'aurai jamais donnée à Russell.**

- **Tu peux retourner en Enfers, là d'où tu viens espèce de gros sac à merde de cadavre !**

Bon d'accord, je n'aurai peut être pas dû m'en prendre à Eric comme ça. Surtout quand celui-ci ce déplace à la vitesse vampirique pour se placer juste devant moi. Heureusement que je lui ai retiré son invitation...

-** Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant souffrir. Mais tu avais le droit de savoir.**

A cet instant Eric avait l'air si humain…. Et je n'avais qu'une envie : me réfugier dans ses bras et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Eric**

J'étais resté sur le pas de la porte, espérant je ne sais quoi –_qu'elle me fasse entrer par exemple_-. Sookie était bouleversée, ça se voyait aux larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses beaux yeux bleus. Mon geste se fit instinctivement : je levais le bras et posai ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser et lui prouver –lui prouver quoi d'ailleurs ? Que je serai toujours là pour elle puisqu'elle a rompu avec ce connard de Bill Compton ?-… Perdu dans mes pensées -_et ma contemplation de Sookie_- je n'avais pas remarqué que les larmes dévalées ses joues. Quelques secondes plus tard elle était dans mes bras.

- **Je vais retourner au _Fangtasia_ pour mettre Pam au courant. Tu devrais aller dormir... Histoire de faire le vide.** Dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

**- Non... Reste...** Me murmura-t-elle.

Comme je n'avais toujours pas eu d'invitation pour entrer dans la maison, je la pris dans mes bras et nous installa sur le banc qui se trouvait sous la véranda -_moi sur le banc et Sookie sur mes genoux_-. Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, le silence seulement brisé par les sanglots de Sookie.

- **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant souffrir.**

- **Tu te répète Eric.** Me dit-elle, sourire aux lèvres

**- Maintenant que tu es calmée, tu devrais aller dormir.**

**- Hors de question. Je t'invite à entrer et on va discuter de tout ce bordel!**

Je me mis à rire. Ca c'était ma Sookie: sûre d'elle, indépendante et sexy. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour que je puisse entrer. Elle sur la table basse et moi dans le canapé.

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi il est nécessaire de revenir sur cette histoire**. Soupirais-je

**- Eric! Je suis plus impliquée dans le monde des vampires que je ne le voudrais. J'ai quand même le droit d'être mise au courant de certaines choses, surtout si ca attente à ma vie.**

**- Très bien! Que veux-tu savoir ?**

- **Tout.**

D'accord... Ca m'aide. Bon puisque qu'apparemment je n'ai pas le choix, autant y aller franco. Je me mis dans ma position préférée -_celle que je prenais sur mon trône_- et commençais à tout lui expliquer: Pam retenu en otage et torturé avec de l'argent par le Grand Maitre parce que j'étais soupçonné de faire du trafic de jus de Vampire -_ce qui, en un sens, est vrai_- sous les ordres de la Reine Sophie-Anne et que c'était dans le but de sauver Pam que je m'étais présenté chez Russell. Après plusieurs négociations, Russell m'aide à libérer Pam mais tue le Grand Maitre -_et insulte le Grand Conseil_- et je monte un plan pour tuer Russell grâce au soleil. Et je me fais cimenter par ce sal traite de Bill Compton.

**- Et j'ai tué Talbot pour me venger de Russell. **

**- Je l'ai bien passé dans le broyeur.** Me dit-elle innocemment

**- Pardon ?**

**- Quand Russell était attaché au _Fangtasia_, il n'arrêtai pas de me proposer des marchés pour que je le libère. Alors j'ai pris les restes de Talbot et j'ai vidé le tout dans le broyeur de l'évier.**

Alors là je n'en revenais pas. Sookie Stackhouse, la femme qui passait son temps à sauver tout le monde avait passée Talbot au broyeur sous les yeux de son -ancien- amant ? J'éclatais de rire. Cette femme m'étonnera toujours.

**- Sookie Stackhouse, tu ferais un excellent vampire.**

Elle me fit une moue adorable et je ne pu empêcher mes crocs de sortirent. Si elle continuait à m'exciter comme ca, il était certain que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je nous imaginais déjà dans son lit, moi entrain de lui arracher ses vêtements et elle gémissant mon prénom. Mhmm rien que d'y penser... Je fus tiré de mes pensées -_pour le moins perverses_- par les réflexions de Sookie qui n'en avait apparemment pas encore fini.

**- Donc tu t'es mis dans un bordel monstre juste pour sauver tes crocs et ceux de Pam**.

Au son de sa voix je compris que c'était une affirmation et non une question. Elle allait encore parler de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas: le lien entre un créateur et sa progéniture -comme avec Godric à la Communauté du Soleil-. Même si j'appréciais discutait avec Sookie, cette conversation commencé légèrement à me gonfler. Je soupirais.

**- Je suis désolée.**

**- De quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.**

**- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté quand tu m'as dit de me méfier de Bill. Et moi comme une conne, je lui ai toujours tout pardonné. Même quand il m'a vidé dans le coffre de la fourgonnette.**

A tiens cette histoire je ne l'avais jamais entendue. Alors comme ca cette espèce de sac à merde de Bill avait vidé Sookie alors que celle-ci le sauvait ? Mon cher Bill Compton, je ne sais pas comment on t'a éduqué, mais sache que, nous, les Vikings nous respectons les femmes.

**- Tu n'y es pour rien. Même si il t'a effectivement manipulée pour que tu tombes amoureuse de lui, tu ressentais quand même quelque chose. Et il était brillant dans le rôle du petit ami protecteur. Tu avais confiance en lui et pas en moi, parce qu'avec moi tu savais à quoi t'attendre. C'est aussi simple que ca. Mais ca n'excuse en rien ce qu'il t'a fait.**

**- Whaou, on dirait une réponse sortit tout droit d'un magasine féminin. Je crois que Pam a une mauvaise influence sur toi. **

Ok. Chez moi ça s'appelle du foutage de gueule! Mais bon je lui pardonne, elle est jeune et ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit. Enfaite, si, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle dit mais elle n'a jamais vu un Viking en colère. Je laisserai donc couler pour cette fois.

**- Pam est un bon vampire. Je suis fier d'elle.** Dis-je plus pour moi même que pour Sookie.

**- Tu as beaucoup d'amour pour elle.**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit: N'utilise pas de mots que je ne comprends pas.**

**- Arrête de faire l'idiot. Les vampires ressentent bien la peur, la colère ou la tristesse. Alors pourquoi pas l'amour ?**

Ce n'est pas bête comme question. Mais là je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire une discussion philosophique là dessus. En plus j'ai faim, je suis couvert de ciment et l'aube ne va pas tarder à se lever. Mais déjà Sookie partait dans une explication des différentes formes d'amour. Oh mon Dieu faite moi un signe! Non ? Bon d'accord...

De toutes façons qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre à l'écouter ? Si Pam était là, c'est sûr que j'en prendrais pour mon grade. Moi le grand Eric Northman, vampire et viking millénaire qui s'est juré de ne jamais ressentir le moindre petit sentiment, était en train de tombé amoureux de Sookie Stackhouse, descendante des fées et télépathe de surcroit... Non, enfaite j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle depuis notre première rencontre. Tout en continuant à parler, elle s'était installée sur mes genoux. _Comment j'ai pu louper ca moi ?_

**- Alors ? Est-ce que les vampires peuvent aimer ?**

**- Apparemment**... Murmurai-je

J'étais au summum de ma concentration pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la faire mienne, ici et maintenant. Mais je ne résistais pas bien longtemps et me jetais sur ses lèvres. Sookie fut surprise mais répondit vite au baisé, s'accrochant à ma nuque. A travers ce baisé, j'essayé de faire passé de la douceur et de l'amour et ne pas me comporter en monstre assoiffé de sexe comme j'en avais l'habitude.

Je basculé Sookie sur le canapé pour la surplombé et recommencé à l'embrasser sur les lèvres, dans le cou... Quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Foutues nouvelles technologies! On ne peut jamais être tranquille. Je grognais de mécontentement mais décrochais tout de même.

**- Quoi ?** Grognais-je

**- Heureuse de savoir que tu es vivant Eric.** Me répondit Pam

**- Oui je suis vivant, Russell est mort et Bill...Bref. Et toi ?**

**- Ruben a essayé de me tuer. Je lui ai fait sa fête. De la patience j'en ai mais je ne m'en sers jamais.**

Je pouvais voir son sourire. Elle était aussi sadique que moi et j'en étais heureux. Le problème c'est que maintenant je n'avais plus de tueur a gage sous la main.

**- C'est bientôt l'aube.**

Ah...J'étais tellement concentré sur ce que je faisait -_embrasser Sookie et lui faire oublier cette tache de Bill_- que je n'avais même pas vu que le soleil se levait dans moins de 30min. Ah que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! J'avais juste le temps de rentrer à Shreveport par la voie des airs. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte après avoir embrasser une dernière fois Sookie. J'étais déjà dehors quand elle arriva en courant sous la véranda.

**- Eric! **

**- Sookie ? **_Oui je sais, elle n'avance à rien cette réponse._

**- Est-ce...**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Comme si elle avait peur que je ne me mette en colère. Je me tournais face à elle et avançais de quelques pas pour l'encourager à parler. Elle reprit sa phrase, la voix étranglée par les sanglots.

**- Est-ce que tu me viendras en aide si je suis en danger ?**

Et elle fondit en larmes. Je me déplaçais à vitesse vampirique pour la prendre dans mes bras et elle s'accrocha à moi comme un naufragé à une bouée. Pam allait devoir attendre.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Sookie**

Je m'accrochais désespérément a Eric et bousillé sa chemise avec mes larmes. Bizarrement ce simple geste me rassuré, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Cela m'étonna dotant plus qu'Eric était un vampire pour le moins sadique et Viking de surcroit. Je me sentais plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec Bill... Allez savoir pourquoi.

Quand mes larmes se tarirent, il me caressait toujours le dos -geste qui avait le don de me calmer-, me souleva, passant son bras droit sous les miens et son bras gauche sous mes genoux et me porta à l'intérieur -_on aurait presque dit un couple de jeunes mariés_- jusqu'a ma chambre où il me posa délicatement sur mon lit.

**- Dors maintenant. Il est tard.**

**- Ca va, j'ai plus 5 ans ! **

J'avais répondu du tac au tac. Il éclata de rire une fois de plus. Par moment il avait le don de m'exaspérer, vraiment. Mais quand il me sourit, je fondis comme neige au soleil... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy ! En plus le moment est idéal: nous étions deux adultes consentent, seuls dans une chambre... Rahh Sookie reprends-toi ! Finalement je me laissais tomber sur l'oreiller alors qu'Eric était allé s'installer sur la chaise à coté du lit. Je sombrais quelques instants après, me sentant en sécurité.

Lorsque je me levais le lendemain, tout ce qui s'était passé ou avait pu se passer semblai sorti tout droit d'un rêve. Eric n'était plus là -_normal me direz-vous puisse qu'il fait grand soleil_- et il n'avait même pas laissé un mot. Mais à quoi je pouvais bien m'attendre ? On parle d'Eric Northman bon Dieu! Ce mec est sans scrupules que ce soit avec les humains, hommes, femmes ou enfants... Alors pourquoi le fait de ne pas trouver de mot de lui me fait si mal ?

**- Je suis vraiment pathétique... Et en plus je parle toute seule !**

Bon si je continue à me parler, c'est sûr je vais finir à l'hôpital psychiatrique! Je vais faire du ménage tient, ca va me détendre. Et sitôt penser, sitôt fait: après avoir aérer toutes les pièces de la maison, fait plusieurs lessives, passé l'aspirateur et j'en passe et des meilleurs, je m'octrois 2h de pause avant d'aller au _Merlotte's_ pour prendre mon service.

Je profite des derniers rayons du soleil pour bronzer -_je ne suis pas une fille du sud pour rien_- et rentre prendre un bon bain. Une fois détendue et habillée, je prends ma voiture pour me rendre au bar/restaurant. Comme on est vendredi soir, j'avais supposé qu'il y aurait du monde mais pas a ce point la ! Toutes les tables du restaurant sont prises, il n'y plus une place au bar et même le billard est prit d'assaut ! Ca va être une longue nuit surtout que je fini tard...

**- Ah Sookie ! Merci d'être venue en avance. On est débordé. **Me dit Sam alors qu'il s'occupe du bar.

**- C'est ce que je vois. Arlène n'est pas là ? **

**- Non. Un de ses mômes est malade. Je crois que c'est Coby.**

**- Oh le pauvre.**

**- Ouais... En attendant elle nous a mis dans la merde, y'a trop de monde et pas assez de serveuses. J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais heureusement que Jessica est là pour t'aider. **

**- Jessica, Terry, Lafayette, toi et moi...Ca nous fait 5 personnes. **Dis-je en grimaçant**. C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle...**

**- Tu vois le problème.**

**- Oui. Mais on va s'en sortir, comme toujours. **Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

**- Je m'occupe du bar, Lafayette et Terry de la cuisine et Jessica et toi du service. **

**- Ca roule !**

Sam n'avait pas menti: on était vraiment dans la merde sans Arlène ! Nous n'étions que deux au service et malgré cela on n'avait un mal de chien pour tout gérer. Certains client attendaient leurs plat depuis plus de 20mn et d'autres n'avaient même pas encore commandés. Associé a ça les habitués du bar et alcooliques notoire -_soit une grosse partie de Bon Temps_- nous n'étions pas rendu! En plus il restait 2h avant la fermeture. Une vraie torture surtout pour moi qui suit télépathe. Il y a beaucoup de gens donc beaucoup de pensés et donc je suis crevée!

_J'aimerai tellement qu'Eric soit là..._

**- Merci Hoyt ! Ton aide n'est pas de refus ! **Cria Sam.

Je me retournai -j'attendais une commande, j'étais donc dos a la porte- pour voir Hoyt embrasser Jessica et me saluer avant d'aller prendre la commande à une des tables du fond. Heureusement qu'il était là, ce n'est pas comme mon imbécile de frère ! Ce n'est pas lui qui viendrait donner un coup de main... Quoique ce fût grâce à lui que j'avais pu libérer Eric à la Communauté du Soleil. Faut dire qu'il s'est se servir d'une arme le Jason !

30min avant la fermeture du bar, il n'y avait presque plus personnes -_mis a part les alcooliques_- et Sam et moi pouvions gérer seuls. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hoyt et Jessica qui s'étaient assis à une banquette, lui avec une bière, elle avec une bouteille de True Blood. Ils discutaient à voix basse et n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Sam. Après quelque secondes d'hésitation Jessica se leva et se dirigea vers le bar, là où était Sam, rapidement imité par Hoyt.

**- Sam ?**

**- Laisse-moi deviner: tu veux partir plus tôt ?**

**- Oui. Maintenant qu'il n'y a presque plus personne, je me disais que Sookie et toi arriveriez à faire la fermeture.**

**- Allé Sam. Elle à bien travailler et Hoyt nous a été d'une grande aide. Sans lui, je ne sais pas si on s'en serai sorti. **Dis-je pour amadouer mon patron.

**- Bon c'est d'accord. Soyez prudent sur la route !**

Il avait juste eu le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux tourtereaux étaient déjà loin. Après avoir aidé Sam a fermé et lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, seul véhicule présent sur le petit parking -_tu m'étonnes ! A bientôt 3h du mat', y'a plus un chat_-, pour rentrer chez moi.

J'étais enfin arrivé. J'éteignis le moteur, sortie de la voiture et me dirigeais d'un pas trainant vers ma maison. Mais arrivé à la dernière marche du perron, une sensation de malaise s'empara de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être observée. Les récents événements ne m'aidèrent pas à me calmer. Pris d'un sursaut de courage -_ou de panique, a vous de voir_- je me ruai jusqu'a la porte quand je sentis un bras me saisir par derrière. Prise de panique, je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que de crier.

**- Lâchez-moi !**

**- Sookie...**

**- Bill ? **

Oui, c'était bien mon ex petit-ami mais il était très amoché, on aurait dit qu'il s'était battu: ses vêtements été déchiré, il avait ça et là des plaies qui saignaient... Bref il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Entre temps, Eric était arrivé -_ce Lien du Sang pouvait être utile_- et se tenait devant moi en bouclier.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Compton ?**

**- ...**

**- Roooh c'est pas vrai ! Mais vous avez quel âge ? Bill dis moi pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?**

J'avais contourné Eric et me retrouvais entre les deux vampires. Bill me regarda un instant, avant de baissé les yeux, honteux.

**- Sophie-Anne sait ce que tu es. Je l'ai appelé en lui faisant croire que je te retenais prisonnière. Elle en veut à ton sang et je l'ai défié en duel. Elle est bien plus rusée que ce que j'avais imaginé et j'ai vite été dépassé. Elle a réussie à s'enfuir...**

J'étais difficilement en train de digérer les informations que venait de donner Bill. Alors comme ça il avait eu l'intention de me donner en pâture à la reine de Louisiane ? Eric, lui, avait réagi bien plus vite que moi en plaquant Bill contre le pilier de la véranda.

**- Eric ! **M'écriai-je plus pour le pilier que pour Bill

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer espèce d'enflure ! Ca ne t'a donc pas suffit d'impliquer Sookie dans le monde des Vampires et de risquer sa vie ?**

**- Tu es pire que le Diable Eric ! Arrête de vouloir paraitre ce que tu n'es pas !**

**- Je te prierai de baisser d'un ton. Tu oubli que tu parle à ton sheriff. Maintenant tu va ouvrir grand tes oreilles: je vais emmener Sookie dans un lieu sûr, toi je te conseil de faire profil bas. Et je t'interdis de foutre les pieds au _Fangtasia_. Est-ce clair ?**

Pour toute réponse, Eric eu droit a un faible mouvement de tête de la part de Bill. Après l'avoir jaugé un moment, il se retourna et comblait le vide qui nous séparai. Il prit ma main et m'entraina vers le chemin de terre juste devant la maison.

**- Monte sur mon dos. On s'en va.**

**- Non ! Je reste ici. Je ne vais pas fuir à chaque fois que je me fais attaquer par une créature surnaturelle !**

Eric me serra violement les bras et sortit les crocs. Je crois que je l'avais mit de mauvais poil. Pourtant je soutenais son regard, nullement intimidé -_j'avais ma fierté quand même!-._

**- Monte dur mon dos. TOUT DE SUITE !**

Là je compris que j'avais dépassé les limites. Je grimpais donc sur son dos et nous empruntions la voie des airs pour une destination inconnue. J'étais pas dans la merde.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Le p'tit mot de l'Auteur :**_

_J'ai plusieurs choses importantes à dire pour ceux/celles qui suivent la fiction :_

_- __Je suis en période d'examens jusqu'à mis juin et fin juin je pars travailler en Suisse donc je vais essayé de finir la fic d'ici là (il reste 2,3 chapitres)_

_- C'est mon premier lemon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Eric<strong>

Vendredi soir, le soir où tous les Mordus sont de sortie... Je déteste le vendredi soir! Et surtout je déteste les Mordus. Bien sûr en temps normal ça ne me dérangeais pas de leur accordés ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher, c'est à dire se faire mordre ou avoir la meilleur partie de jambes en l'air de leur vie -parfois même les deux en même temps- mais pas ce soir, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

J'étais donc assis sur mon trône en jouant mon rôle -_après tout, mauvaise humeur ou non, il ne faut pas nuire au affaires_- quand je fus envahit par la peur, pas la mienne -_je n'ai peur de rien_- mais celle de Sookie. Alors sans plus attendre, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée des employés pour sortir à l'arrière du bar -_inutile d'attirer l'attention en sortant par devant_- et me précipiter chez la jeune femme.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en la trouvant en compagnie de Bill ! Je me mis instinctivement en bouclier, moi vivant, jamais plus il ne la touchera !

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Compton ? **Crache-je

**- ...**

**- Roooh c'est pas vrai ! Mais vous avez quel âge ? Bill dis moi pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? **

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié le récit de ce traitre, analysant tous ses gestes, juste au cas où. Mais je ne pus retenir ma colère quand il avait dit vouloir livrer Sookie à la Reine. Je le plaquais violemment contre le pilier le plus proche, ce qui me valut une remarque de la part de ma douce. Alors comme ça, elle était plus inquiète pour ce pilier que pour ce cher Bill ? Tant mieux, je pourrai le tuer sans regrets.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer espèce d'enflure ! Ca ne t'a donc pas suffit d'impliquer Sookie dans le monde des Vampires et de risquer sa vie ? Ce n'est pas un vulgaire sac de sang !**

**- Tu es pire que le Diable Eric ! Arrête de vouloir paraitre ce que tu n'es pas !**

**- Je te prierai de baisser d'un ton. Tu oublis que tu parle à ton sheriff. Maintenant tu va ouvrir grand tes oreilles: je vais emmener Sookie dans un lieu sûr, toi je te conseil de faire profil bas. Et je t'interdis de foutre les pieds au _Fangtasia_. Est-ce clair ?**

En lui interdisant de mettre les pieds au bar, j'avais voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups: protéger mon commerce et éviter les ennuis à Pam. Je me retournai et m'arrêtai devant Sookie, lui demandant de monter sur mon dos pour partir le plus vite possible. Mais bien sûr j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle refuserait. Alors, pour ne pas perdre plus de temps et de salive en paroles inutile, le lui saisi violement les bras et sorti les crocs.

Après lui avoir répété de monter sur mon dos en haussant _légèrement _la voix, elle obéit et nous partîmes sur le champ. J'avais décidé de prendre la voie des airs, plus rapide et parce que Sookie ne se doutait pas que les Vampires avaient ce genre de capacités.

**- Est-ce que tous les Vampires sont capable de voler ?**

**- Est-ce que tous les humains sont capable de chanter ? **Dis-je avec le sourire.

**- Tu rigoles. Il y aurait un deuxième Katrina si je me mettais à chanter.**

Bon d'accord, je sais que j'aurai peux être dû expliqué à Sookie 2-3 trucs sur les Vampires, mais là elle était en danger, je l'étais accessoirement et surtout je n'étais pas du tout enclin au dialogue. Le trajet dans les airs dura une petite demi-heure et Sookie n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Je nous fis atterrir dans un petit parc, proche de l'endroit où je nous conduisais.

J'avais décidé de garder Sookie sur mon dos et arpentais les ruelles jusqu'a un immeuble abandonné. La porte -_ou ce qu'il en resté_- était ouverte aux quatre vents et je n'eu aucun mal a entré. J'empruntai ensuite un itinéraire bien précis, si Sookie avait été seule, elle ce serai forcement perdue. Nous étions arrivés devant une immense porte blindée.

**- Ferme les yeux.**

**- Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Je serai incapable de retrouvé cette porte de toute manière.**

**- S'il te plait Sookie, peux-tu me faire le plaisir de fermer les yeux ? Simple question de sécurité.**

**- Comme tu voudras.**

Je lui faisais entièrement confiance mais je jetai quand même un rapide coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule -_oui je sais c'est mal_- et passais les différentes étapes d'authentification: scanner rétinien, lecteur d'empreinte et mot de passe -_bah quoi, on est jamais trop prudent_-. J'empruntais un long corridor qui déboucha sur une grande pièce circulaire avec 4 portes et au centre un grand escalier colimaçon en métal.

Je grimpai vite les marches, Sookie toujours sur mon dos, et arrivais dans une grande pièce avec d'immenses baies vitrées. C'était un grand salon avec la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Je posai Sookie au sol et fit un tour de la propriété pour mettre le système de sécurité a jour et vérifier que tout était en ordre avant de retourner au salon.

**- Bienvenu chez moi ! **Lançai-je sans grand enthousiasme

**- C'est...grand. Tu ne me fais pas faire le tour du propriétaire ?**

**- Je te laisse le loisir de visiter. Et puis ca ne presse pas vu que tu resteras enfermée ici le temps qu'il faudra pour que je règle cette affaire.**

**- Quoi ? Eric ! Tu ne peux pas me retenir contre mon grès ici! C'est contre la loi!**

**- Tu oubli que je ne suis pas humain. La loi ne s'applique donc pas. Sache juste que ma chambre, celle de Pam ainsi qu'une chambre d'ami se trouve en bas. Il y a également des chambres à cet étage, choisi celle que tu veux. Je vais dans mon bureau, lui aussi en bas. C'est la seule porte avec un code. N'y entre pas sans y être invité.**

Elle me jeta un regard noir, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se laissa tomber sur un des deux canapés. Elle boude, mignon. Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier pour rejoindre mon bureau quand une chose primordiale me revint en mémoire.

**- Sache également qu'il n'y a pas de nourriture humaine. J'en ferai livrer demain.**

Elle me regarda la bouche grande ouverte quelques secondes avant de pousser un cri de rage. J'étais descendu à vitesse vampirique m'enfermais dans mon bureau avant d'éclater de rire. Il fallait que je fasse le point si je voulais régler cette affaire le plus vite possible. J'étais déjà sûr d'une chose: Sookie resterai ici, il était hors de question qu'elle soit blessé ou pire... Je ne voyais qu'un seul moyen: tuer la Reine Sophie-Anne et Bill. Le seul point sur lequel j'hésitai: Pam. Je ne savais pas si je devais l'informer ou non. D'un coté je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger, mais de l'autre elle pourrait m'être utile. Putain de dilemme ! Et connard de Bill! C'est entièrement de sa faute!

Je tergiversais encore un moment avec moi même avant de vérifier les moniteurs des caméras de surveillance ainsi que l'alarme. Tous les voyants étaient verts, ce qui me rassura un peu mais j'avais décidé de ne pas beaucoup dormir et de surveiller Sookie. Après avoir vérifié mes mails, je sortis de mon bureau et remontais à l'étage où je trouvais ma "colocataire" endormie sur le canapé. Je pris mon portable: 6h du matin -_tu m'étonne qu'elle dorme comme un bébé_-, le soleil commençait à se lever et je saignais déjà du nez et des oreilles. Je pris délicatement Sookie dans mes bras pour l'installer dans une chambre.

**- Eric... **Gémi-t-elle en se calant un peu plus contre mon torse.

**- Shhh. Je suis là. **Lui murmurai-je.

Après lui avoir enfilé un t-shirt du _Fangtasia_ –_celui qu'elle avait porté quand elle avait été blessé par la Ménade_-, je l'installais confortablement sous les draps avant de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche du lit. Depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, j'avais pris l'habitude de la regarder dormir en lévitant derrière sa fenêtre sans qu'elle le sache, bien entendu. La regarder dormir avait quelque chose de...relaxant. En plus avec le lien qui nous unissait, je pouvais deviner si elle rêvait ou faisait un cauchemar.

Je pris mon portable et regardais l'heure: 10h. Ricky -un de mes hommes de main- devait être levé. Je décidais de l'appeler pour qu'il aille acheter de la nourriture pour Sookie. Si elle n'en trouvait pas à son réveil, j'étais mal.

**- Ricky Davis, j'écoute.**

**- Ici Eric Northman. J'aimerai que tu aille acheter de la nourriture humaine et quelques packs de True Blood.**

**- Quelle genre de nourriture ?**

**- Pour une jeune femme de 25 ans. **

Je raccrochais et fourrai mon portable dans ma poche. Je passais la tête de l'entrebâillement de la porte donnant sur la chambre de Sookie et je la vis dormir à point fermé. Je décidais qu'il était grand temps de dormir, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, me déshabillais et me laisser tomber sur le lit où je sombrais immédiatement.

Lorsque je me réveillais, Sookie m'avait rejointe dans mon lit et retraçait le contour de mes pectoraux avec son doigt. J'essayais tant bien que mal de résister mais j'avais tellement envie de la faire mienne.

**- Oh je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolée.**

**- Tu peux me réveiller comme ca tous les soirs amour.**

**- Amour ? **Rigola-t-elle.

**- Je trouve que ca te va bien. Mais plus important, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pas que je sois contre...**

**- Figure-toi que je m'ennuyais.**

**- Alors tu as décidée de venir me violer dans mon sommeil ? **La taquinai-je

Elle me fit une tête étonnée, très théâtrale puis éclata de rire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié les humais mais elle était différente, si...rafraichissante avec sa joie de vivre. Depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, je savais que je la voulais -_ca me permettais aussi d'emmerder Bill_- et c'est peu être aussi a partir de là que j'avais commencé à l'aimer.

**- Qu'a tu fais de ta journée ? **La questionnais-je

**- Comme si ca t'intéressais.**

**- Je suis sincère, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait.**

**- Je me suis réveillé avec un t-shirt du Fangtasia, ca ne peut venir que de toi, j'ai déjeuné devant la ****télévision, j'ai appelé Sam pour le prévenir que je serai absente pour une durée indéterminée et j'ai visité.**

**- Ce que tu as vu t'a-t-il plu ?**

**- Oui, cette maison est immense! Mais vu son propriétaire mégalo, ca ne m'étonne pas.**

J'éclatais de rire et la serrai dans mes bras. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle ne me repoussa pas. Elle prit même appui son mon torse pour m'embrasser. Wow! Si je ne faisais pas plus attention, la situation allait m'échapper. Je la repoussais délicatement mais la vague de désir qu'elle m'envoya fit voler ma résistance et je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Le baisé devint vite passionné, Sookie griffait mes épaules et je nous fis rouler sur le lit pour me positionner au dessus de ma future amante.

Je déposais une pluie de baiser sur ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et son cou avant de m'attaquer à sa poitrine qu'elle avait libéré de sa prison de tissu. Je léchais, embrassais et mordillais ses tétons déjà durci par le plaisir, d'abord sur son sein gauche, puis sur son sein droit. Je descendis ensuite doucement sur son ventre plat, pendant que mes mains caressaient chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles croisaient.

J'étais maintenant à l'entrée de son petit paradis et Sookie n'était plus que gémissements. Je la pénétrai d'un doigt, puis deux et commençais des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Quand je sentis qu'elle était proche de l'extase, je joignis ma langue à mes doigts pour titiller son clitoris et la faire venir. Quand elle fut remise de son orgasme, je remontais jusqu'a se bouche pour un baisé passionné. J'encrais mes yeux dans les siens sans prononcer un mot, comme pour lui demander si elle voulait toujours continuer.

**- S'il te plait Eric...** Me supplia-t-elle

Je savais qu'elle avait déjà fait l'amour avec des Vampires -_Bill, en l'occurrence_-, mais je ne voulais pas être trop brutal. J'avais été plus gâté que Bill. Alors je la pénétrais comme si elle était encore vierge, comme si c'était sa première fois, notre première fois.

J'avais entamé une cadence douce mais bien vite j'augmentais le rythme sous les cris de plaisir de ma douce. Quand je sentis Sookie venir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je nous mis en position assise -_plus communément appelé l'union du lotus_-, accélérais mes ondulations du bassin et quand je sentis ses parois intimes se resserrer autour de mon pénis, je l'a mordis à la carotide. Je la rejoignis au 7e ciel quelques secondes après, répandant ma semence dans chaque recoin de son intimité.

Je nous fis tomber sur le lit et pris Sookie dans mes bras, ma main gauche caressant distraitement ses cheveux. C'était la meilleur partie de jambes en l'air de toute mon existence et ce devais être pareille pour ma Sookie -_parce qu'elle était mienne dans tous les sens du terme_-. Elle avait été merveilleuse mais ca l'avait épuisée. Si je n'avais pas été vampire, je crois que je serai aussi vidé qu'elle.

**- Eric ?** Demanda Pam

Elle avait parlé doucement, bien qu'elle soit dans l'entrée et moi dans ma chambre, je l'avais entendu –_merci l'ouïe super développée des Vampires_-. Elle avait dû sentir l'odeur de Sookie. Elle pensait peut être que Sookie dormait.

**- J'arrive, je vais prendre une douche.** Répondis-je sur le même ton pour ne pas réveiller ma douce.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain -_après une bonne douche froide_- je vis Pam de l'embrasure de la porte, reluquant Sookie toujours endormie -_heureusement que j'avais recouvert son corps nu du drap_-. Je grognais de mécontentement, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais regarder Sookie de cette manière. Je m'approchais du lit, caressant tendrement la joue de mon amante avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Pam me regardait depuis la porte et je poussais un soupir: j'allais avoir un interrogatoire dans les règles.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Le p'tit mot de l'Auteur :**_

_Nouveau chapitre en ligne ! =D_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On s'approche de la fin. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Je vous réserve un super chapitre ;)._

_J'avais envie de faire un POV Pam mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi. Il me parait moyen. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**POV Pam**

J'étais restée au _Fangtasia_ dans l'espoir qu'Eric revienne. La veille, comme tous les soirs, il jouait son rôle, assis sur son trône quand il était partit comme si il avait le feu aux fesses... J'avais supposé qu'il devait encore s'agir de Sookie et je n'étais pas inquiète outre mesure a par peut être pour Sookie: Eric ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement. J'avais fermé quand le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de ses rayons et avais donc passé toute la journée du samedi au bar à m'occuper de la paperasse: comptes, commandes, bon de livraison...

Ensuite j'avais ouvert le bar comme tous les soirs sauf qu'Eric n'était toujours pas revenu. Je m'occupais donc du _Fangtasia_ avec Chow au bar, Ginger au service et moi à l'entrée. Seulement, l'absence du Sheriff faisait indéniablement défaut et des rumeurs commençaient déjà à circuler. Bordel Eric, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?

Le bar avait fermé plus tôt que d'habitude et je décidais d'aller trouver mon créateur pour qu'on s'explique face à face -j'aurai préférée le téléphone, mais il était injoignable-. L'appartement -ou l'immeuble- que nous occupions n'était qu'a une heure de voiture de Shreveport. Je garais donc ma voiture dans le parking souterrain -_parce qu'une voiture de cette qualité dans un quartier aussi pourri, ca fait tache_-, remontais les escaliers et les dédales de couloirs pour enfin pénétrer dans la demeure avant d'appeler Eric.

**- J'arrive, je vais prendre une douche. **

Il avait presque chuchoté sa phrase et ca ne m'étonner guère déjà parce qu'étant tous les deux Vampire nous n'avions pas besoin de hurler pour nous entendre et parce que toute la maison avait l'odeur de Sookie. En attendant Eric, je m'adosse au chambranle pour espionner -_la curiosité est un vilain défaut même chez les Vampires_- et aperçois Sookie sous les draps fins. Je remercie intérieurement Eric d'avoir recouvert son corps car il est clair que je me serais jetée sur la jeune femme. Mais heureusement pour moi, les draps épousent parfaitement les courbes de la blondinette et je laisse mon esprit imaginer le reste...

Je reluquais sans gène Sookie jusqu'au moment où Eric se manifesta par un grognement d'avertissement qui me signifiait clairement que Sookie était chasse gardée. Bizarrement, ca me fit sourire. Eric n'avait jamais manifesté autant d'attachement vis a vis de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Je le vis s'approcher doucement du lit, caresser la joue de son amante avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Quand il se retourna pour me faire face, il poussa un soupir. Il savait donc ce qui l'attendait. Bien.

J'avais décidé de discuter dans le salon plutôt que dans son bureau. Je m'installe donc dans sur un des canapés pendant qu'il s'installe dans son fauteuil.

**- Quel est le problème cette fois ?** Demandé-je calmement.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **Répondit-il tout aussi calmement.

**- Eric! Arrête de faire celui qui ne comprend pas. Hier, tu es parti on ne sait où sans rien dire a personne et aujourd'hui je trouve Sookie endormie dans ton lit, nue comme au premier jour. Ta chambre sent le sexe donc j'en conclue que vous avez couché ensemble...**

**- Fait l'amour.** Dit-il

**- Pardon ?**

**- Nous n'avons pas couché, nous avons fait l'amour.**

**- Ca revient au même.**

**- Non, justement ce n'est pas la même chose!** Cria-t-il, la voix rendu rauque par la colère.

**- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? A chaque fois qu'on parle d'elle, tu prends constamment sa défense depuis quelque temps. Je te rappelle qu'en plus d'être ta progéniture, je suis aussi ton associé pour le _Fangtasia_ et je ne laisserai pas une simple petite humaine nuire à mes affaires!**

Il bondit de son siège tous crocs dehors, je fis de même, nullement impressionné. En plus de 100 ans de vie commune j'avais appris à faire avec les petites sautes d'humeurs du Viking. Nous nous sommes fixés dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes, nos visages seulement séparés par quelques centimètres avant qu'Eric ne se laisse retomber la tête dans les mains.

Je le jaugé du regard pour être sure qu'il ne m'agresserait plus et me rasseyais à mon tour. Il avait l'air perturbé comme si il bataillé avec lui même. J'adopté donc une autre tactique.

**- Du älskar henne? ****(1)**

**- ...**

**- Eric ?**

**- Jag vet inte ... Jag vet inte var jag är. ****Jag gör allt för henne! Jag ger mitt liv för henne ... ****Jag vill bara att hon skulle vara lycklig.** **(2)**

Le fait d'avoir parlé dans sa langue natale l'avait un peu calmé. Il n'avait jamais rien confessé comme ca, même sous la torture. Il était plus attaché à Sookie que je ne pensais. Elle avait intérêt à resté avec lui sinon j'allais devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Dit une petite voix derrière nous.

Nous n'avions pas entendu Sookie arriver -_comme_ _quoi même les Vampires ne sont pas infaillibles_-. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et elle se frottait les yeux. Elle portait le t-shirt d'Eric et son propriétaire ainsi que moi même avions très envie de le lui arracher... Elle scanna la pièce et s'arrêta un long moment sur nous. A la vue de nos têtes concentrées, elle comprit que la situation était grave et vint prendre part à la discussion. Je n'avais pas osée demander à Eric d'aller la réveiller. La situation la concernée autant que nous voir plus alors il était normal qu'elle participe à l'élaboration du plan.

**- Pam! Je suis contente de te voir.** Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**- Moi aussi.** Lui dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte. Et c'était vrai, j'appréciais vraiment Sookie.

**- Salut toi.** Murmura-t-elle à l'attention d'Eric avant de l'embrasser chastement.

Elle voulue s'assoir au coté de son compagnon mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement et l'attira sur ses genoux ce qui fit rire Sookie.

Ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux... C'était flippant. Je re-questionnais Eric à propos du problème qui avait amené Sookie à vivre avec nous. Je lui fis également part des rumeurs qui commencé à circuler dans le monde surnaturel. Mais bien sûr, Eric n'avait d'yeux que pour la créature qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Bon dieu Eric! Essai de réfléchir avec ta tête plutôt qu'avec ce que tu a entre les jambes quand vous êtes dans la même pièce!

Finalement ce fut Sookie qui me raconta toute l'histoire: Bill qui l'avait vendue à Sophie-Anne et -super- Eric qui l'avait secourue. Elle passa les détails sur leur folle nuit d'amour, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être prude des fois. Comme Eric était de nouveau parmi nous, il était temps de mettre un plan sur pieds. Il était inconcevable que je meure pour une histoire aussi stupide.

Après plus d'une heure de débat, de oui, de non et d'indignation, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur quelque chose. Le plus dur aller être de rallier des gens à notre cause. Tuer la Reine de Louisiane pour sauver une simple humaine n'allait pas rameuter beaucoup de Vampires, même si Eric les menacés.

**- Bon, nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que Sookie restera ici et ne sortira pas sans surveillance. **Enuméré-je.

**- Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution en attendant de trouver mieux. Je vais appeler Ricky et Henry pour qu'ils restent avec toi demain. Tu pourras retournée chez toi pour te changer.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Alcide ? Tu l'avais bien engagé pour me surveiller quand je recherchais Bill.**

**- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte. A l'époque il avait une dette envers moi.**

Après encore une demi-heure de supplication de la part de Sookie, Eric finit par sortir son portable et laisser un message aux trois futur gardes du corps. Ils avaient rendez-vous devant l'immeuble à 14h.

Je vis Sookie essayé de cacher un bâillement et jeté un coup d'œil à mon propre téléphone: bientôt 5h du matin. Il était temps d'aller dormir, nous en avions tous besoin. Eric se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres et s'arrêta net quand il ne sentit pas la présence de sa douce derrière lui.

**- Sookie tu viens ?**

**- Ah non! Sookie dort avec moi ce soir. On a plein de trucs de fille à se dire.**

Et nous partîmes, bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'a ma chambre pour le plus grand malheur d'Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sookie<strong>

Quand je me réveillais, quelques heures plus tard, j'avais encore en mémoire la discussion que l'on avait eu Pam, Eric et moi. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir retourner à Bon Temps mais triste qu'Eric ne puisse pas m'accompagner. En plus si Alcide refusait de rendre ce service à Eric, je me retrouverais seule avec deux hommes que je connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et ça ne me réjouissait guère. J'avais confiance dans les choix d'Eric mais je n'étais pas rassurée.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et me servie à manger avant d'aller regarder les informations. Même si j'étais retenue prisonnière ici, je ne voulais pas être totalement coupée du monde. Après 1/2 heure d'informations pour le moins déprimantes -meurtres, séismes, cambriolages...- un débat entre Nan Flanagan et Steve Newlin était prévu. Dès l'instant où le visage du Révérend et de sa femme apparurent à l'écran, je zappais sur une autre chaine. Je n'avais toujours pas digérer ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer à la Communauté du Soleil.

A 14h, je me dirigeais vers le sas qui me permettrait de sortir. Eric m'avait laissé un mot avec quelques instructions sur le fonctionnement du système de sécurité. Je sortis de la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible et, à ma plus grande surprise, le coté que j'avais emprunté pour sortir -la sortie du premier étage- ressemblais à n'importe quel immeuble. Il y avait un long couloir en L avec plusieurs portes et au bout un ascenseur. Quand je fus enfin arrivé sur le plancher des vaches -faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude des immeuble à 10 étages-, j'aperçus sur ce qui devait être un parking, deux hommes et un pick-up 4 places.

**- Bonjour. Vous devez être Mademoiselle Stackhouse ? Je me présente, je m'appelle Henry Johnson.**

**- Et moi Ricky Davis.**

**- Enchantée.**

Pendant que nous discutions, je détaillais les deux hommes. Henry était le stéréotype même du garde du corps: grand, une carrure impressionnante et la tête rasée. Il semblait très professionnel et devait avoir des années de métier derrière lui. Quand à Ricky...Il est l'exact opposé de son collègue. Il me fait penser a Jason: dans les 1m80, une carrure de joueur de football et un sourire débile constamment collé sur le visage. Ce devait être le clown de service, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il pouvait être sérieux quand la situation l'exigeait.

**- Et moi tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?**

**- Alcide! Oh comme je suis contente de te voir!**

**- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seule avec deux inconnus ? Surtout avec la chance que tu as.** Me dit-il en ricanant.

Pour me venger de cette remarque, je le frappe à l'épaule. Mais vu le peu de force que j'ai et sa musculature, il n'a rien dû sentir. Ricky nous fait signe depuis le pick-up. Lui et son collègue se sont déjà installés et c'est Henry qui conduit. Pitié faite qu'il conduise normalement... Je m'installe donc à l'arrière avec Alcide. Nous discutons tout le trajet jusque chez moi. Que c'est bon de retourner chez soi! Henry se gara juste devant la maison et je descendis de la voiture en quatrième vitesse, excitée comme une enfant le soir de Noel.

Après avoir remplie une grosse valise avec mes vêtements et vérifié si la maison n'avait subi aucun dommage -après tout la Reine aurait très bien pu engager quelqu'un pour la dégrader-, je m'assis dans le jardin avec Alcide. Il m'apprit qu'il avait retrouvé l'amour auprès d'une jeune femme de sa catégorie, comprenez loup-garou. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour lui, Alcide était quelqu'un de bien. Pour ma part, je lui racontais que j'avais encore des ennuis et il éclata de rire. J'omis par contre le fait que j'étais plus ou moins en couple avec Eric.

**- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?**

**- Moi ? Absolument rien. C'est Bill qui m'a vendu à la Reine de Louisiane pour qu'elle puisse a nouveau se doré la pilule. Eric me cache... Le temps que ca se calme.**

**- Vous avez un plan j'espère. Parce que ca m'étonnerait que la Reine te laisse tranquille juste parce qu'elle ne te trouve pas. Elle te traquera, jusqu'a ce qu'elle te retrouve.**

**- Merci du soutien... Pour le plan, c'est simple: je reste tranquillement cachée pendant qu'Eric et Pam essayent de rallier du monde pour tuer la Reine.**

**- C'est plutôt risqué comme plan. Mais ca pourrait marcher.**

Il m'informa que plusieurs meutes n'appréciaient pas beaucoup la Reine et qu'il se pourrait qu'ils nous rejoignent. De plus Eric était très respecté et craint dans le monde surnaturel. Je commençais à apercevoir une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être que je n'allais pas mourir tout de suite. Nous avions discuté presque 2h et il était déjà 18h00. D'un commun accord nous avions décidé d'aller faire un tour au _Merlotte's_. L'occasion pour moi de revoir mes amis.

Le trajet jusqu'au bar/restaurant se fit dans un silence religieux. En faite je commençais légèrement à angoisser. Comment aller réagir Sam en me voyant débarquer avec trois chien de gardes ? Tous les habitués allaient encore faire des commérages sur moi. Je demandais à Henry et Ricky si ils voulaient venir boire une bière avec nous mais ils me répondirent qu'ils ne buvaient pas pendant le service. Dommage pour eux. Nous nous installions donc, Alcide et moi au bar puisque nous n'allions consommer que du liquide.

**- Salut Sam. Une bière et un coca s'il te plait.**

**- Sookie ? Ca fait plaisir de te revoir! Mais pourquoi tu n'a pas appelé ?**

**- C'est... compliqué.**

**- Encore une histoire de Vampire hein ?**

**- Ouais. Oh fait, je te présente mon ami Alcide. Alcide voici Sam le propriétaire du bar et accessoirement mon patron.**

**- J'en conclus que tu ne reviens pas travailler ?**

**- Non pas pour le moment, désolé.**

Un match de football était retransmit à la télévision et retenais toute l'attention masculine. J'en profitais pour aller saluer Arlène, Terry et Lafayette. Je les trouvais tous les trois dans la cuisine à discuter. Le restaurant n'était pas particulièrement plein, ils pouvaient donc s'octroyer une petite pose.

**- Alors on tire au flan ? **Dis-je accoudée au plan de travail qui s'éparait la cuisine de la salle.

**- Sookie! Comment tu vas ? **Me demanda Arlène.

**- Ca pourrait être pire.**

Terry me fit un vague signe de tête pour me saluer et Lafayette préparait le plat du jour. Arlène commença à me déballer tout les "nouvelles" que j'avais loupées depuis mon départ... Soit seulement 2 jours. Arlène commère ? Noooon. Mais elle fut demandée par Sam pour servir des clients. Et Terry avait mystérieusement disparu. Il ne restait donc que Lafayette.

**- Les Vampires ne t'apporteront que des problèmes. Crois-moi ma belle, je sais de quoi je parle.**

**- Tu prêches une convaincue. Mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.**

**- Jason est passé chez toi hier, mais il n'y avait personne. Chez Bill non plus. Alors où te caches-tu ? **Me demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

Là, j'étais mal. Lafayette n'appréciait pas tellement Eric depuis que celui-ci l'avait gardé prisonnier dans la cave du _Fangtasia_ pendant plus de 2 semaines. Je n'osais pas lui dire que le Vampire m'avait proposé l'hospitalité et plus si affinité. Mais j'avais besoin de parlé de tout ca a quelqu'un. Tara avait depuis longtemps quittée la ville, je ne pouvais pas en parler à Sam vu qu'il détestait les Vampires et Jason... Disons qu'il est nul pour garder un secret.

**- Chez Eric.** J'avais murmuré ma réponse, je me demande encore comment Lafayette avait fait pour m'entendre.

**- Attend là... Eric ? Comme Eric Northman ?**

**- Lui même.**

**- Ecoute-moi Sookie. Je ne le connais pas vraiment et j'ai pas du tout envie que ca change. Mais il est dangereux, c'est un malade psychopathe. Je me doute que tu n'as pas d'autres endroits où aller, alors s'il te plait, fais attention. D'accord ?**

**- Eric n'est pas un malade psychopathe! Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Maintenant excuse moi, mais j'ai des choses importantes à faire. **Répondis-je en fulminant.

Je rejoignis Alcide au bar. Le match venait de se finir et pas mal de monde était arrivé. Ricky vint nous voir pour nous informer qu'il était temps de rentrer "sinon Mr. Northman va nous arracher les yeux". Je proposais à Alcide de rester dormir chez moi le temps de la surveillance puisque Eric n'apprécierait pas qu'ils dorment sous le même toit. Les Vampires et les Loups-garous ne font pas bon ménage. Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de monter en voiture pour rentrer chez Eric. Le trajet du retour se fit bien plus rapidement que celui de l'allé et en 1/2 heure j'étais devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au 8e étage, j'étais extenuée. Ca m'avais fait du bien de revoir mes amis, mais les reproches de Lafayette vis a vis d'Eric m'étaient resté en travers de la gorge. Personne n'avait vu Eric comme je l'avais vu: tellement _humain_. Il s'était sacrifié à la Communauté du Soleil, il avait pleuré à la mort de Godric et par la suite, il avait tout fait pour me protéger... Mes pas me conduisirent directement à la cuisine où je trouvais un mot du Viking.

_Nous sommes partis au Fangtasia. Je ne peux pas déroger à mes obligations de Sheriff._

_J'aurais préféré passer la soirée avec toi, mais Pam n'était pas d'accord..._

_J'espère que tu as profitée de ta journée._

_Tu dormiras surement quand je rentrerai alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit._

_Eric_

Je relu plusieurs fois le mot pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. Et dire que Lafayette trouvait qu'Eric était un malade psychopathe. Ce mot prouvait le contraire... Je m'installais confortablement dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision, le mot fermement emprisonné dans la main gauche, contre mon cœur et m'endormis une heure plus tard dans la même position.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Non, je ne parle pas couramment suédois, mais Google Traduction est notre ami =D :<strong>_

(1) Tu l'aimes ?

(2) Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ferai tout pour elle! Je donnerai ma vie pour elle... Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Eric**

Celui faisait 1 mois maintenant que Sookie vivait avec moi et rien ne c'était produit. Quand je dis rien, c'est absolument rien: pas d'enlèvement, pas d'attaque de Vampires ou autres créatures... La Reine aurait-elle fini par lâcher l'affaire ? Cela m'étonnait beaucoup, d'autant plus que Sophie-Anne est réputée pour sa fourberie. J'avais donc redonné à Sookie sa liberté sous deux conditions: le première, elle continuait à vivre ici et la deuxième, elle devait tout le temps être accompagnée lors de ses sorties. J'avais même autorisé Alcide à dormir chez moi... Cette femme allait me faire faire n'importe quoi.

J'avais laissé le _Fangtasia_ à Pam et Chow. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y être. Je commençais à m'ennuyer de cette routine de devoir, tous les soirs, faire rêver les touristes en manque de sensations dans leur petite vie minable. Marre d'être assis sur mon trône à passer mes nuits à ne penser qu'a Sookie... J'avais pensé que mon désir pour elle aurait un peu diminué âpres notre union charnelle, mais il n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

D'ailleurs, nous n'avions plus eu de moments intimes comme celui-ci par la suite et je trouvais Sookie distante depuis qu'elle pouvait à nouveau sortir quand bon lui semblait. Depuis qu'Alcide avait "emménagé" chez nous, Sookie avait reprit un rythme de vie normal et je détestais ca.

Je me retrouvais donc, a 23h passé, à déambuler dans les rues de Shreveport. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur à sortir ma Corvette du parking de l'immeuble, c'est dire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais donc perdu dans mes pensées quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Il s'agissait d'une robe d'été entièrement blanche avec de fine bretelles et qui épouserait à la perfection, j'en étais certain, les courbes de ma douce. Vu l'heure tardive, le magasin était fermé. Je décidais donc de le contourner en passant par la ruelle qui se trouvait juste à coté. J'étais maintenant devant la sortie de secours fermé par un cadenas. Je le fis sauter en un clin d'œil et pénétrais dans le magasin.

Heureusement pour moi il n'y avait pas d'alarme. Je trouvais facilement le rayon des robes et après avoir regardé les différentes tailles, je repérais sans mal la bonne. Je pris donc la robe et me dirigeais vers la caisse pour prendre un sac. J'arrachais l'antivol en prenant soin de ne pas déchirer la robe et laissais plus de 200 dollars qui paieraient sans mal la robe et le verrou que j'avais brisé pour entrer. Ensuite je ressortis par où j'étais entré.

Je marchais encore quelques minutes dans Shreveport avant de m'arrêter dans un bar pour humain/vampires. Je m'asseyais à une table en terrasse et attendais que quelqu'un vienne prendre ma commande. Ce qui se fit quelques minutes plus tard.

**- Bonsoir Monsieur. Que désirez-vous ?**

**- Une bouteille de True Blood O+ s'il vous plait.**

**- Je reviens tout de suite.**

Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir et le bar n'était pas très grand. La serveuse avait un mal fou à se frayer un chemin jusqu'a moi. Quand elle déposa ma boisson sur la table, je la payais et lui donnais en prime un gros pourboire qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de pourboires, le quartier n'avait pas très bonne réputation. Après avoir siroté mon True Blood, je décidais que j'avais assez trainé et qu'il était temps de rentrer chez moi. Je pourrais déposer le cadeau dans sa chambre, comme ca elle l'aurait à son réveil.

Quand j'arrivais enfin à l'appartement, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je fis un rapide tour du sous-sol et vit que les chambres avaient été visitée et qu'on avait fouillé. Je déposais le sac dans ma penderie avant de monter en quatrième vitesse et fut scotché sur place. On aurait dit qu'une tempête était passée par là. Les chambres avaient été complètement retournées, dans le salon les coussins, canapés et fauteuil étaient éventrés, les tableaux déchirés et des débris de verre jonchaient le sol. Il y avait même quelques taches de sang ici ou la. Normalement j'aurai dû recevoir un message m'indiquant que quelqu'un c'était introduit chez moi, mais là rien. J'en conclus donc que mes visiteurs avaient piratés mon système de sécurité.

**- Sookie ?**

**- ...**

**- SOOKIE !**

Personne ne me répondit et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je réglerais son compte au responsable. Et il allait souffrir. Je m'apprêtais à joindre Sookie pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je reconnu le numéro et décrochais sans attendre.

**- Sookie ?**

**- Au se...cours!... Eric...**

**- Sookie! Où est-ce que tu es ?**

**- E...ric... s'il te plait...**

**- Calme-toi amour.**

**- Si tu veux la revoir, rejoins nous à l'adresse que je vais te donner dans 1h, seul.**

La communication coupa sans que je sache pourquoi et la ligne était mauvaise. Je n'avais presque pas comprit ce que me disait Sookie et n'avais pas réussi à entendre un quelconque bruit de fond qui m'aurai indiqué son emplacement. Je restais planté là, en plein milieu de la cuisine dévastée, le portable encore collé contre mon oreille. Je comprenais petit à petit pourquoi ma maison avait subit ce carnage: Sookie avait été enlevée et elle avait due se débattre, le contraire aurait était étonnant... Je n'avais pas reconnu la deuxième voix mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, jamais je ne n'abandonnerais ma Sookie. Je pris donc ma veste et mon portable et filai au lieu de rendez-vous.

**POV Sookie**

Cette sortie m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Comme Jessica ne travaillait pas au _Merlotte's_ ce soir, j'avais organisée une petite soirée avec elle, Hoyt et Alcide pour fêter ma liberté retrouvée et surtout le fait que Jessica et Hoyt s'étaient installés ensemble dans une magnifique maison. La soirée avait commencée tranquillement, nous étions allé manger dans un petit restaurant à la sortie de la ville, on avait passé une grande partie du repas à rigoler comme si nous étions des amis de longue date.

Jessica était vraiment adorable. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres Vampires que j'avais pu rencontrer. Je la considérais un peu comme la petite sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Hoyt était en adoration devant elle, ca crevait les yeux qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Quand à Alcide il avait indéniablement changé. Sa nouvelle relation lui faisait vraiment du bien et c'était un plaisir de discuter avec lui.

La soirée se poursuivie en boite de nuit pas trop loin de Shreveport. C'était une boite réservée uniquement aux humains mais Jessica passa inaperçue. La soirée se déroula presque sans encombre puisque Hoyt et Alcide avaient dû éloigner les hommes qui s'approchaient trop prêt de Jessica et moi avec quelques clés de bras. Nous dansions sur n'importe quel genre de musique: dance, techno, reggaeton et même un peu de country! Quand le DJ mit une chanson lente qui ressemblait à un slow j'eu un pincement au cœur. Je me sentais mal de danser avec Alcide alors qu'il avait une petite amie et je n'arrêtais pas de penser a Eric...

Notre petite troupe se sépara sur les coups de minuit, 1h du matin. Hoyt et Jessica voulaient passer un peu de temps tous les deux avant le levé du soleil. Alcide nous reconduisit chez Eric, je lui avais volontairement laissé le volant, trop fatiguée pour conduire. Quand nous franchîmes la porte de l'appartement, nos yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous: un véritable champ de bataille.

**- C'est quoi ce bordel ?** Dit Alcide.

**- Eric ? Pam ? Vous êtes là ?** Demandais-je, commençant à imaginer le pire.

**- Ils doivent encore être au **_**Fangtasia**_**. Après tout, il est encore tôt pour eux.**

**- Fait un tour pour voir si ils ne sont pas ligotés quelque par avec de l'argent. Je vais voir en bas.**

**- Tu pousses pas un peu ?**

**- Alcide! Fait ce que je te dis, s'il te plait.**

L'intéressé me fixa quelques secondes avant d'aller vérifier les chambres et le reste du gigantesque appartement. De mon coté je découvris que nos trois chambre avaient été fouillées mais aucunes traces d'Eric ou de Pam. Il restait bien le bureau mais je n'avais pas le code.

Découragée et au bord de la crise de larme, j'entrais dans la chambre d'Eric. Je m'assis un moment sur le lit pour réfléchir à tout ca. Est-ce que la Reine était enfin passée à l'action ? Peut-être avait-elle l'attention de s'en prendre à Eric et Pam pour m'atteindre plus facilement... Quelque chose de blanc attira mon attention. Comme il se trouvait dans la penderie du Vampire, j'hésitais mais ma curiosité prit le dessus et j'ouvrais la porte pour découvrir un sac. Quand j'ouvris le sac, mon cœur rata un battement: à l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique robe blanche. Il y avait aussi une petite carte avec seulement marqué _Pour Sookie_.

Je laissai les larmes dévaler mes joues. Eric pouvait être tellement attentionné quand il le voulait. Il était aussi une grosse enflure. J'admirais encore mon cadeau -qui n'en était plus vraiment un- avant de le ranger ni vu ni connu dans la penderie et remonter retrouver Alcide.

**- Personne ici. J'ai fait tout le tour, tout a était démoli et ma chambre ne ressemble plus a rien.**

**- En bas non plus il n'y a personne. J'aime pas du tout cette histoire, ca sent mauvais.**

**- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Tu crois que c'est l'autre folle qui a commandité tout ca ?**

**- J'en suis sûre. Je vais appeler le **_**Fangtasia**_**.**

Je parti donc a la recherche d'un portable, le mien s'étant noyé dans le lac il y a quelques semaines. Alcide me prêta le sien le temps de l'appel. Il devait appeler un de ses amis loups-garous pour avoir des infos.

**- Fangtasia.**

**- Pam ? C'est Sookie. Ferme le bar et rejoins-moi à l'appartement.**

**- Ecoute Sookie, tu ne connais rien aux affaires, tu ne peux pas me demander de fermer le bar sous prétexte que tu te sens seule.**

**- L'appartement a été complètement retourné et Eric est introuvable.**

**- J'arrive dans 20min.**

Et effectivement 20 minutes plus tard Pam était avec nous et découvrait le massacre. Je crois que Pam fut celle qui digéra le moins le merdier qui avait été mit, après tout elle habitait ici. Elle parlait toute seule, se lamentant le plus possible. Ensuite elle décida d'appeler Eric mais ca sonnait dans le vide. Inquiétant tout ca...

**- Il ne répond pas. Mais il n'est pas mort, je l'aurais ressentis sinon.**

**- Euh... D'accord. Merci du renseignement.**

**- Tu n'as rien ressentit de particulier à travers votre Lien ?**

**- Non. Enfaite Eric ne m'a jamais expliqué comment ca marchait.**

**- Mais quel con!**

Un sourire étira mes lèvres bien que la situation n'est rien de comique, mais Pam avait le don de dédramatiser toutes les situations, quelles qu'elles soient. Alcide était revenu dans le salon après avoir passé son coup de fil. Il nous dit que son ami n'avait eu vent d'aucun mouvement suspect dans la région. Ca ne nous avançait a rien. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, après tout je n'étais qu'une humaine, je ne connaissais rien à la politique des Vampires.

**- Au fait, vous n'étiez pas tous les deux au **_**Fangtasia **_**?**

**- Maintenant que tu le dis, Eric m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.**

**- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une coïncidence ?**

**- Eric est capable de disparaitre pendant plusieurs semaines dans donner signe de vie. Ce qui est bizarre c'est cet appartement, on dirait une mise en scène.**

**- Bon, vu que nous n'avons pas le moindre petit indice, voila ce que je vous propose: je mets quelques loups-garous sur l'affaire, vous vous voyez du coté des Vampires et toi Sookie tu essais de maitriser ce...lien.**

Alcide avait raison. Sans indices, nous ne pouvions pas mener d'enquête mais ce que m'avait dit Pam m'avais chamboulée. Alors comme ca Eric pouvait disparaitre du jour au lendemain ? Il n'était peu être pas si attentionné que ca... Et rien ne prouvait qu'il avait bel et bien était kidnappé. Toute cette histoire commençait à devenir pesante et je partis me coucher.

Après mettre tourner et retourner dans mon lit pendant deux bonnes heures je décidais d'aller dans la chambre d'Eric, peut être trouverais-je le sommeil la bas ? Je rentrais silencieusement dans la pièce, sûre de trouver Pam. Mais elle n'était pas là. Les Vampires étaient tous aussi insensible où seulement Pam ? Eric avait laissé trainer son t-shirt, je le saisis avant de me laissé tomber sur le matelas. Je reniflais le tissu pour faire le vide, en faite je ne savais pas du tout comment procéder pour activer le Lien. Je me concentrais un bon moment, essayant de me connecter à Eric à distance, comme avec Barry à Dallas, mais rien, nada. La fatigue commençait peu a peu a m'envahir et je sombrais dans un état second toujours préoccupée par mon Viking. Où es-tu Eric ?

_...A la Communauté du Soleil..._

Je me relevais d'un bon, comme électrocutée. Etait-ce un rêve ? Est-ce que j'avais rêvée la voix d'Eric ? Je ne savais pas trop. Mais déjà la fatigue me rattrapait et je sombrais pour de bon.

**POV Eric**

J'étais arrivé dans une sorte de clairière entourée d'arbres. Bien qu'il n'y ai personne, j'étais sur mes gardes. J'humais l'air et tendis l'oreille... pas grand chose d'intéressant. Il y avait bien des odeurs d'humains mais elles n'étaient pas toutes fraiches.

Je fis quelques pas et ressentis une brulure au niveau de la cuisse droite. Je retire l'indésirable mais me brulais à la main: une fléchette en argent. Mais c'est que les humains devenaient de plus en plus créatifs.

Je n'eu pas le loisir d'apprécier leur créativité plus longtemps qu'une pluie de fléchettes s'abattit sur moi et je me retrouvais vite au sol, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Maintenant, tout était clair, je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu. Putain, mais quel con! Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et je comptais une bonne dizaine de personne.

**- Ahah on t'a bien eu sale Vampire!**

**- Et il a encore rien vu!**

**- Fermez là! Faut le ramener à la Communauté du Soleil. Toi tu ligotes ses poignets et toi ses pieds. Ensuite on le transportera. Si jamais il résiste vous lui balançait le filet en argent.**

Encore des tarés de la Communauté du Soleil... Les actes de Russel avaient réanimé la haine envers les Vampires et Steve Newlin devait en profiter au maximum. J'eu droit a une grosse chaine en argent autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles. Ensuite ils firent passer une longue barre, elle aussi en argent, sous mes liens et ils me transportèrent comme un vulgaire cochon pendu. Une fois arrivé à la Communauté du Soleil nous furent accueillis par les époux Newlin.

**- Mes chers Soldats du Soleil, je suis fier de vous. Vous avez admirablement réussi la mission qui vous a été confiée. Emmenez cette...chose au sous-sol, dans sa nouvelle maison.**

**- Allez-vous faire foutre! **Crachai-je

**- Mon Dieu, que vous êtes vulgaire. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas venant de votre espèce.**

**- Je vous fais la promesse que je vous tuerez tous.**

La femme de Newlin mit sa main devant sa bouche, choquée ou alors elle jouait bien la comédie et les hommes qui m'avaient kidnappé me jetèrent un filet en argent qui me fit hurler de douleur. Je jure que je les tuerais un par un et me délecterais de leur sang. On ne traite pas un Viking de cette façon sans en subir les conséquences. Comme l'avait demandé le Révérend, mes "agresseurs" me conduisirent au sous-sol, au même endroit où Sookie et Godric avaient été retenus prisonniers... Enfin pas Godric puisqu'il y était allé de son plein grès. La différence fut qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une grande cage...en argent bien sur.

J'étais donc enfermé dans cette cage, sans nourriture depuis des heures surement. Peut être même quelques jours mais surement pas des semaines. Je savais que j'allais mourir dans peu de temps, Newlin ne m'avait surement pas kidnappé pour me libérer quelques jours plus tard comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement que j'avais quelque peu modifié mon testament: si je mourrai et si Sookie vivait, elle aurait droit à la moitié de mes biens, en revanche si nous mourrions tous les deux, tout reviendrai à Pam.

**- Mon pauvre Eric. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un gosse.**

**- Comment tu as fait ? Sookie n'a jamais était avec toi.**

**- C'est fou ce que l'on peu faire avec un peu d'argent et un génie de l'informatique. Alors Sheriff, comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle demeure ?**

**- Bof. Je préfère la mienne. Pourquoi m'avoir capturé ?**

**- Parce que je veux Sookie et que c'est le seul moyen de l'avoir.**

**- Jamais tu ne l'aura! **Criais-je, menaçant, en me collant à la cage et me brulant le visage.

**- Mais si. Puisqu'elle va venir te sauver.**

Sophie-Anne quitta la pièce en rigolant, me laissant anéantit. Sookie allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup et se faire tuer...à cause de moi. Je devais trouver un moyen de l'en empêcher. Je pouvais bien essayer d'hypnotiser un de ces stupides Soldats du Soleil pour qu'il appelle Sookie, mais personne ne descendait ici. Mis à part la Reine.

Je m'allongeais sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête et me mis a penser à ma vie, humaine et vampire. J'avais été un valeureux Viking, fils de roi et à l'époque déjà je n'étais intéressé que par le sexe. J'avais vu ma famille se faire tuer par des loups-garous pour une simple couronne. Ensuite j'avais été transformé par Godric et avais passé ma seconde vie à traquer l'assassin de mes parents. Et je l'avais eu: Russell Edgington était prisonnier d'une chaine en argent et ensevelit sous des tonnes de ciment et son précieux amant réduit en bouillie.

J'avais aussi mis en danger ma progéniture et Sookie, l'amour de ma vie. Après tout, peut être que les Vampires et les humains n'étaient pas si différents. J'éprouvais pour la première fois des remords: je n'avais pas su protéger ma famille, j'avais déçu mon créateur et mis en danger plus de personne que nécessaire. Si par miracle je m'en sortais, j'irai faire des excuses à tous ceux que j'avais blessés.

**- Sookie...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La fin devrait arriver d'ici ce soir ou demain<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Sookie**

Eric avait disparu depuis maintenant deux semaines, mon angoisse grandissant au fil des jours. Puis une nuit j'avais entendu sa voix me disant qu'il était à la Communauté du Soleil. Le lendemain j'en avais parlé à Pam et Alcide et nous avions commencé à enquêter. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que Steve Newlin retenait un Vampire.

Nous nous retrouvions donc, Pam, Alcide, Jessica, Hoyt, Bill ainsi que quelques loups-garous et Vampires à observer le bâtiment depuis la forêt qui se trouvait a coté. Pam m'informa qu'elle avait sentie l'odeur d'Eric et qu'il devait être tout proche. Je me faufilais donc dans la direction indiqué par Pam, accompagné de cette dernière et de Jessica et Hoyt. Bill commanderait les Vampires et Alcide les loups.

Soudain, je le vis. Eric était accroché à une grosse croix, dans une sorte de jardin, derrière l'église. Nous avons approché le plus silencieusement possible, surtout moi, pour voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

**- Oh mon Dieu, Eric! **M'exclamais-je

**- Eric ?**

Je l'observais attentivement: il était crucifié à une énorme croix en bois et il avait les poignets et les chevilles entravés par des chaines d'argents. Les clous dans ses mains devaient aussi être en argent... Ceux qui lui avaient fait ca n'avaient pas lésinés sur les moyens, ils avaient peur de quoi ? Qu'Eric réussisse à retirer les clous par magie ?

Je me concentrais sur Eric. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme: plusieurs brulures sur le torse, les bras et le visage dû au soleil ou à l'argent, peut être même les deux, une fracture ouverte au tibia droit, des entailles profondes un peu partout, la tête baissée et du sang coulant de son nez et de ses oreilles. Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains et posait mon front contre le sien, lui envoyant des ondes positives.

**- Je t'en supplie Eric, parle moi.**

**- Sook..ie... Va-t'en... C'est dangereux...**

**- Je ne partirais pas sans toi!**

Il releva lentement la tête et son regard me brula. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus... Ils m'avaient tellement manqués! Son regard était si déterminé et les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient contractés à leur maximum. Il hésitait à me dire quelque chose, comme si ce qu'il allait me révéler changerait la face du monde.

**- Jag älskar dig (1).** Murmura-t-il avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Je ne parlais pas un mot de Suédois et pourtant je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler. Peut-être que mon cœur avait comprit ce que mon cerveau essayait encore de déchiffrer. Je devais absolument le délivrer mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour enlever les énormes clous et Pam ne pouvait pas toucher l'argent. Soudain j'eu une illumination: Pam ne pouvais pas toucher les clous mais moi oui!

**- Pam, aide-moi.**

**- Sookie tu sais que je t'adore mais je suis allergique à l'argent.**

**- Ca je le sais. Je tiens le clou et toi tu tires, ca te va ?**

**- Mais c'est que tu es loin d'être bête Sookie.**

Je lui fis un bref sourire et me mis au travail. Je saisi le clou de mes deux mains, pendant que Pam pose les siennes par dessus. Nous contons jusqu'a trois et Pam tire un grand coup assez puissant pour enlever le clou. Nous faisons pareil pour sa main droite puis je m'occupe des chaines avec Hoyt. Ensuite c'était à Jessica et Pam de le porter jusqu'aux voitures garées un peu plus loin.

**- Et bien, et bien. Qu'avons-nous là ?**

**- Tu es venu sauver ton Vampire, petite fée ?**

**- J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez tous les deux dans le coup, vous êtes aussi fou l'un que l'autre.**

**- Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant. **Commenta Newlin.

**- Puisque c'est moi que vous voulez, prenez-moi. Mais laissez partir Eric.**

**- Sookie! Eric ne se le pardonnera jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui.**

Je confiais Eric à Hoyt, Jessica et Pam et me retournais pour faire face à mon destin. Steve Newlin était accompagné de sa femme, comme toujours, et de la Reine Sophie-Anne. Il y avait aussi un groupe d'hommes armés de chaines et de pieux. Ce devait être les Soldats du Soleil.

En tout, ils devaient être une petite quarantaine. Bien que nous soyons en infériorité numérique, nous étions plus forts. Notre petite armée était entièrement composée de Loups, de Vampires et autres créatures, nous ne pouvions pas perdre.

Je fis quelques pas en avant et me postais devant le petit groupe. Pour des gens qui détestaient les Vampires, je trouvais étrange qu'ils suivent les ordres de la Reine. Je devais jouer la dessus pour gagner du temps, peut-être que Pam et Jessica pourraient mètre Eric en sécurité pendant ce temps. Je m'adressais donc aux soldats et ignorais royalement les trois autres.

**- Vous dites que vous détestez les Vampires. Alors pourquoi être sous les ordres de l'un d'eux ?**

**- Nous n'écoutons que le Révérend Newlin.**

**- Pourtant la pétasse rousse là-bas est un Vampire. Votre cher Révérend à l'air d'avoir fait ami-ami avec elle.**

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi! Pourquoi te croire toi, une fille à Vampires ? Tu n'es qu'une trainée!**

**- Vous devriez partir avant de vous faire massacrer. Vous vous êtes attaqués à plus fort que vous.**

Quand je fini ma tirade, il y eu un vacarme d'enfers: des cris de loups et des grognements. Une meute de loups et de panthères sortie du bosquet et se positionnèrent juste devant moi, toutes griffes dehors, montrant les dents. Ils se mirent à grogner et à avancer tous en même temps, c'était impressionnant. Si je ne les connaissais pas, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon coup. Ce qui était prévu arriva, une grande partie des hommes partirent en courant suivis de prêt par les bêtes, seul les plus téméraires restèrent, c'est à dire une dizaine.

Une fois la surprise passée, tous les visages se retournèrent vers moi, comme pour me demander si ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Ce fut au tour des Vampires d'entrer en scènes. Ils étaient moins nombreux que les loups et panthères mais tout aussi impressionnant. Ils se placèrent derrière moi et montrèrent les crocs avec de grands sourires. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour eux. Je reconnu Stan Davis et Isabel. Soudain, un grognement se fit entendre à ma droite. Un des Vampire avait une flèche planté dans l'épaule. Je tournais mon regard vers l'origine de cette attaque et découvris un jeune homme effrayé. Il devait à peine avoir 20 ans et sa vie allait se terminer ici. Son geste déclencha les hostilités.

Les Vampires se jetèrent littéralement sur leur proie, chacun la sienne ou presque. Je restais en retrait, laissant les Vampires s'amuser. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux Newlins, le Révérend devant sa femme tel un bouclier, les deux tremblaient de peur. Bien fait pour eux. En revanche je ne voyais plus la Reine, ca, c'était plus embêtant. D'un seul coup, je me retrouvais à terre avec la rouquine essayant de me mordre.

**- Lâche-moi poufiasse!**

**- Arrêtes, tu m'excite.**

**- Lâche-la !**

**- Compton! Je croyais qu'Eric t'avais tué.**

**- Il faut croire que non.**

**- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur!**

Elle se jeta sur Bill en un éclair et ils partirent s'écraser contre un arbre. A cause de ma vision humaine, je ne pouvais distinguer que des couleurs ce qui m'aida à identifier les deux combattants. Les autres Vampires avaient déjà fini leurs travail ou ils s'amusaient a torturer les personnes encore conscience. Alcide était revenu avec quelques compagnons, les autres avaient dû rentrer. Soudain la tête de Bill fit un vol plané et explosa à mes pieds.

**- Ahaha! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet imbécile ? J'ai au moins 100 ans de plus que lui!**

**- Avec un tel comportement, on ne dirait pas. **Répondis-je, acerbe.

**- Il n'y a plus personne pour se mettre en travers de mon chemin! A par le chien là, mais lui je m'en fou! **Répondit-elle en pointant Alcide du doigt.

**- Grrrr.**

**- Oh couché Médor.**

La Reine de Louisiane bondit sur moi mais je réussi à l'éviter. Elle se trouvait à présent entre moi et les Newlins. Une idée des plus intéressantes me vient à l'esprit. Eric aurait été très fier de moi si il avait été présent. Je sortis le révolver que j'avais caché dans mon dos et le pointait en direction de la Reine en avançant de quelques pas.

**- Ma chérie, je te rappelle que je suis un Vampire. Même si tu me vidais le chargeur en plein cœur, je continuerais à vivre.**

**- Pas si les balles sont en bois. Ricanais**-je en lui tirant en plein cœur.

Le résultat fut immédiat, elle explosa en une grosse chose flaque et éclaboussa la femme de Newlin. Un sourire sadique étira de plus en plus mes lèvres au fur et a mesure des cris de la blonde. Je remerciais intérieurement Jason de m'avoir appris ce tour qui lui-même le tenait… du Révérend. Il ne restait plus personne, Alcide et ses compagnons me raccompagnèrent jusqu'a la voiture où Hoyt m'attendait. Je remerciais les loups avant de prendre Alcide dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir. Ils se transformèrent en loups et partirent dans la forêt pendant que je montais dans la voiture.

**- Alors c'est terminé ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu vas retourner vivre chez toi et reprendre le boulot au **_**Merlotte's**_** ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant tout ce qui compte c'est Eric.**

**- Tu l'aimes ?**

**- Je...**

**- Oh t'es pas obligée de répondre tu sais.**

Je souris, Hoyt était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Même si il conduisait largement au dessus des limitations de vitesse, il nous restait une bonne heure avant d'arriver à Shreveport. Nous avons continué à discuter tout le long du trajet, jouant au jeu des questions/réponses.

J'appris qu'il était vraiment très amoureux de Jessica et qu'ils avaient décidé de se marier une fois leur maison remise à neuf. Une fois arrivé en bas du bâtiment, je descendis de la voiture et échangea ma place avec Jessica. Je remerciais mes amis pour leur aide et rejoignis aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient l'appartement situé au 8e étage. Une fois la porte fermé, je me précipitais dans la chambre du Viking.

**- Comment va-t-il ?**

**- Il a besoin de sang... de sang humain mais il est trop faible pour sortir les crocs. Je lui ai déjà donné un pack de True Blood mais il ne réagit pas.**

**- Je vais le nourrir. Si tu es capable de t'arrêter mords-moi, sinon je vais chercher un couteau.**

**- Je vais chercher le couteau. Eric n'apprécierai pas si je buvais ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de ton sang.**

**- Merci Pam.**

**- Merci a toi. C'est grâce à toi qu'il est encore vivant. J'ai une dette envers toi.**

Elle partit me chercher un couteau et dans la seconde qui suivie je m'entaillais je poignet avant de le porté à la bouche du blond. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il buvait mon sang, il ne réagissait pas. Est-ce que les Vampires pouvaient sombrer dans le coma ? J'appuyais un peu plus fort mon poignet à sa bouche, sans grand changement. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas, ca j'en étais certaine. J'entaillais ensuite le doigt d'Eric pour guérir ma blessure et m'allongeais à ses cotés. J'allais dormir une heure ou deux, ensuite je recommencerais à le nourrir. Et ca jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Eric<strong>

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne savais plus où j'étais et quel jour nous étions. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant milles ans et j'étais en pleine forme. Je sentais quelque chose de mou sous moi et j'en conclus que je devais me trouvais sur un lit. Je me mis en position assise et scrutais la pièce : il s'agissait bien de ma chambre, j'étais seul et le réveil indiquait 22h05. J'avais déjà une idée de l'heure, ce n'était pas si mal. Maintenant je devais savoir le jour. Je me levais pour aller prendre une douche, peut-être me permettrait-elle de me rappeler certaines choses restaient floues.

Quand je fus lavé et habillé, je m'installais dans mon bureau où un amoncellement de papier en tout genre avait élu domicile. J'avais dû être absent plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Mais je m'occuperai de tout cela plus tard, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de voir Sookie. Je pris donc les escaliers pour me retrouver à l'étage où je vis Pam, le visage plus triste que la mort, perdue dans ses pensées avec une bouteille de True Blood à la main.

**- Pam. **La saluais-je le plus naturellement du monde.

**- Eric ? **Demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas.

**- Un problème ?**

**- Oh Eric tu es enfin réveillé !**

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, des larmes de sang coulant sur sa peau blanche. Je ne l'avais vu aussi bouleversée qu'une seule fois. Celle où je m'étais offert au soleil pour piéger le Roi du Mississipi et être sûr qu'il y passe. Je la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras en attendant qu'elle se calme.

**- Tu sais que je te préfère froide et sans cœur. **

**- Disons que les récents événements ont été… difficiles. **

**- Si tu le dis.**

**- Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

**- Pour être honnête, pas vraiment. Je me souviens de l'appartement en désordre, de la Communauté du Soleil, de toi et Sookie venant me sauver… Et après blackout total. **

**- Tu devrais t'assoir. **

**- C'est si horrible que ca ? **Ricanais-je.

**- Quand Alcide et Sookie sont rentrés de leur petite soirée, ils ont découvert l'appartement sans dessus dessous et tu n'y étais pas là. J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas. Un soir, Sookie à entendue ta voix et nous avons mené l'enquête. Nous avons découvert que Sophie-Anne s'était allié à Newlin pour te kidnapper et atteindre plus facilement Sookie. Nous sommes venu te libérer, tu étais dans les vapes, je t'ai porté avec l'aide de Jessica jusqu'à une voiture et ramené ici.**

**- Tu as laissée Sookie toute seule sur le champ de bataille ? **Grognais-je

**- Elle n'était pas seule : il y avait Stan, Isabel, Alcide, Bill ainsi que d'autres Vampires, Loups et Panthères. Les informations qui suivent, je les tiens d'Herveaux : Sookie s'est battue contre la Reine avec l'aide de Bill. Ce dernier s'est fait tuer et Sookie a tué la Reine. Ensuite elle est revenue ici et t'as nourri.**

**- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Et qui s'occupe du bar si tu es là ?**

**- Tu étais retenu 2 semaines à la Communauté et un peu plus de 2 semaines dans le coma. Jessica nous file un coup de main quand elle ne travaille pas chez le métamorphe. Quand a Sookie… **

Pam fit la grimace et je compris que la situation était plus que préoccupante. Je devais aussi trouver un moyen de remercier Jessica pour son aide, je lui devais la vie et j'avais une petite idée du cadeau que j'allais lui faire. De plus elle venait de perdre son créateur, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie du monde des Vampires, elle était trop attachée à celui des humains qu'elle avait quitté précipitamment. Toute cette histoire était enfin terminée.

Je me redressais et m'étirais, passé plus de 2 semaines sans bouger m'avait rendu plus raide que je ne pensais. Ensuite, je suivis Pam jusqu'à la chambre de mon amante. Elle s'effaca pour que j'entre en premier et nous laisser un peu plus d'intimité. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place : ma Sookie était plus pâle qu'a l'ordinaire, elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et était reliée à un tas de machine médicale, comme dans un hôpital. Sa chambre avait la même odeur, celle de la mort. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, Pam répondit aux questions qui se chamboulées dans mon esprit.

**- Elle ne t'a pas quitté d'une semelle pendant ton inconscience. Elle passait son temps à te nourrir et à dormir. Mais elle ne voulait pas de la nourriture que je lui apportais. J'ai bien essayé de la menacer, mais tu la connais, elle est têtue. Les perfs la maintiennent en vie.**

**- Tu n'a pas essayé de lui donner ton sang ou le mien ?**

**- Non, le Docteur Ludwig a dit que ca ne servait à rien. Elle a aussi dit que si elle n'était pas transformée dans les plus brefs délais, elle mourrait. **

**- Je ne veux pas la transformer sans son consentement. **

**- J'te préviens. Si tu ne le fait pas, moi je le ferai !**

**- Tu ne la toucheras pas ! **

**- Tu es amoureux d'elle et elle aussi. Elle te l'a prouvé en venant à ton secours et en se sacrifiant pour te nourrir. Alors transforme-la, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour votre couple.**

J'hochais docilement la tête. Pam avait raison, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle. Bien que je trouve le fait de la transformer sans en parler au préalable égoïste de ma part, je devais le faire. J'avais déjà une petite idée de l'endroit où j'allais l'enterrer. Dans le cimetière de Bon Temps, à coté de sa famille. Je m'avançais vers le lit, retirais avec précautions tous les fils qui la relié aux machines et la prit dans mes bras pendant que Pam préparait la voiture.

Pendant le trajet, personne ne parlait. Pam conduisait comme si il s'agissait d'une course de rallie et je me cramponnais tant bien que mal avec Sookie dans mes bras. Elle respirait de plus en plus faiblement, le temps pressait mais je savais qu'on serait au cimetière à temps. Une fois arrivé devant les tombes de la famille Stackhouse, je lance une pelle à ma progéniture pour qu'elle creuse le trou qui nous accueillerait pendant 3 nuits.

Pendant ce temps, je plantais mes crocs dans la gorge de Sookie et commençais à la vider. Je n'avais jamais rechigné à tuer un humain que ce soit par choix ou par accident. Pourtant à cet instant je me haïssais. Le Docteur Ludwig avait raison, si j'avais encore attendu ne serait-ce qu'une journée, j'aurai perdu a jamais ma promise. Une fois sûr qu'il ne restait plus une goutte de sang dans son corps, je m'entaillais le poignet avec mes crocs et lui fit boire mon sang en grande quantité. Ensuite je nous mis au fond du trou.

Je n'avais passé qu'une nuit sous terre puisque c'est comme ca qu'on transformait un humain en vampire : une nuit entière avec son créateur pour échanger nos flux et le futur vampire passait 2 nuits seul. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris comment cela marchait, c'était quelque chose de magique. J'attendais donc que Sookie sorte d'elle-même en compagnie de Pam et d'un pack de True Blood, bien que je déteste ca. Quand la troisième nuit s'acheva, j'étais tendu mais Sookie ne sortie pas. J'attendis jusqu'à la quatrième et même la cinquième mais toujours aucun signe de vie. J'avais tué l'amour de ma vie, la seule femme que j'avais vraiment aimée… Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire : rencontrer le soleil.

**- Je suis désolée Eric.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.**

**- J'aurai dû la transformer. Elle serait peut-être encore en vie aujourd'hui.**

**- C'est à moi de m'excuser pour ce que je vais faire. Tu vas devoir te créer une progéniture.**

Je fis un timide sourire et partit, comme seul les Vampires savaient le faire, en direction de Shreveport. Je voulais rencontrer la mort ultime dans un endroit symbolique : l'appartement car c'était là que nous avions fait l'amour la seule et unique fois. J'étais sur le toit, attendant que le soleil se lève. Ma montre indiquait 5h02. Encore une heure à attendre…

Je soupirais, tout allez se finir bientôt. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Je souris en pensant que j'agissais exactement comme Godric. Je m'offrais au soleil pour mettre fin à mes jours, bien sûr nous n'avions pas les même motivations. Lui affirmait qu'il avait assez vécu, moi pas assez. Avec elle en tout cas.

**- Eric ? Rentre avec moi.**

**- Pourquoi me tortures-tu ?**

**- Te torturer ? **

**- Tu es morte. Et tout est de ma faute.**

**- Tu me prends pour une hallucination ? **

**- Pour quoi d'autre veux-tu que je te prenne ? Je t'ai moi-même enterré. **

Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement sensible, surtout depuis ma transformation. Je n'avais pleuré qu'une fois : à la mort de Godric. Et là je pleurais pour la mort de Sookie. Je pouvais voir le soleil engager sa course et ressentais les premières morsures de ses rayons. L'hallucination avança dans ma direction et se plaça à ma droite. Quand elle me prit la main, une sensation étrange traversa tout mon corps. Je ressentais la même chose lorsque Sookie était encore en vie et que j'avais la chance de la toucher… Ce pourrait-il…

**- Tu ne partiras pas seul, amour. **Me dit-elle.

Ce mot… Je n'utilisais ce mot qu'avec elle. Ce fut le déclic, je pris Sookie dans mes bras et fonçais en direction de l'appartement, m'arrêtant dans le salon. Je desserrais ma prise et lui tournais autour, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, la touchant ici et là pour m'assurer qu'elle était belle et bien vivante.

**- Comment est-ce possible ? **Murmurais-je

**- Pam a eu exactement la même réaction. **Me dit-elle avec le sourire

**- Tu as vu Pam ?**

**- Quand je suis sortie de terre, elle m'a dit que j'avais pris mon temps pour me transformer et que je pouvais encore te rattraper et t'empêcher de te faire griller comme un marshmallow.**

Elle me jeta un regard plein de reproches. Apparemment elle n'avait pas vraiment appréciée mon plan. Soit, chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut. Elle ne m'avait pas reproché sa transformation ou alors elle n'avait pas encore prit conscience des changements que cela allait occasionner.

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres pour un doux baisé, le premier depuis des mois. Elles m'avaient tellement manquées. Tout en elle m'avait manqué, elle était devenue ma drogue. Sookie passa ses bras autour de ma nuque pour approfondir notre baisé et se colla à moi par la même occasion. Mon corps réagit immédiatement et je me sentis a l'étroit dans mon jean.

Elle se détacha de moi et se dirigea lentement en direction des escaliers en me faisant signe de la suivre. Je compris où elle voulait en venir et la pris dans les bras et me ruais dans ma chambre, la déposait sur le lit avant de venir me placer au dessus d'elle.

**- Alors très chère. Prête à découvrir tes nouvelles capacités ?**

**- Seulement si le professeur est à la hauteur.** Me répondit-elle, taquine.

Je reprenais possession de ses lèvres pour un baisé enflammé. Ensuite je dérivais sur sa mâchoire, son cou avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille la faisant gémir. J'avais enlevé mon débardeur quand je me trouvais sur le toit et je trouvais injuste que Sookie soit plus vêtue que moi, je me débarrassais donc de sa robe et la balançais dans un coin de la chambre. Je repris ses lèvres et caressais sa peau découverte, elle avait la peau encore plus douce que dans mes souvenirs.

Un habile coup de hanche de ma douche inversa nos positions et elle se retrouva sur moi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ses canines étaient descendues, elles étaient tout simplement sexy et je trouvais Sookie encore plus érotique. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser et m'entailla la lèvre inferieur par la même occasion ce qui m'excita au plus haut point. Elle dû sentir mon érection contre son intimité car elle se trémoussa en gémissant de plaisir. Elle défit ma ceinture et m'enleva d'un coup sec mon jean ainsi que mon boxer. J'étais nu comme un vers sous ses yeux appréciateurs.

**- Ce que tu vois te plait-il ? **Demandais-je la voix rauque

**- Très. C'est encore mieux maintenant que je suis comme toi. **

Je lui arrachais ses sous-vêtements, tant pis je lui en achèterais d'autres, et la renversais pour de nouveau la dominer. Je l'embrassais passionnément, tirant sur ses cheveux pendant qu'elle me griffait le dos et la nuque. Je la pénétrais d'un puissant coup de rein et la mordais en même temps à la poitrine ce qui la fit jouir. Une fois remise de son orgasme elle me refit basculer sous elle mais je n'étais pas de cet avis et la refit basculer et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que nous tombions au sol et que je la plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche, toujours intimement emboités.

**- Mais c'est que mon Viking n'aime pas être dominé.**

**- Essais encore, peut-être qu'un jour je capitulerai. **

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je commençais mes va et vient. A présent que Sookie était aussi un Vampire, je pouvais lui faire l'amour sans avoir peur de la blesser. Je sentais petit à petit que j'allais jouir et mon amante dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle passa une de ses mains sous sa cuisse pour venir titiller mes bourses. Et elle arriva à ses fins : après quelques minutes de douces caresses, je me rependis en elle et elle me rejoignit en me mordant le cou.

Je nous laissais glisser le long du mur et pris ma Sookie dans mes bras. Je pouvais passer des heures a simplement l'admirer mais j'adorais aussi nos parties de jambes en l'air et j'avais hâte de recommencer. J'avais de la chance d'être toujours en vie et d'avoir une compagne comme elle. Je pris délicatement sont visage entre les mains et encrais mon regard au sien.

**- Je t'aime Sookie Stackhouse.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, Eric Nothman. **

Je lui souris et l'embrassais tendrement. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Mais je devrais reprendre prochainement mes activités de Shérif de la 5e zone. J'avais été absent pendant plus d'un mois et j'espérais secrètement que Pam ce soit occupé de toutes mes obligations.

**- Tu viens prendre une douche ? **Me demanda ma douce

**- Seulement si c'est une douche crapuleuse. **

Nous avions fait l'amour dans pratiquement toute la maison : la chambre, la salle de bain, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, dans la piscine… J'étais à Valhala. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser à Sookie l'occasion de sortir de notre chambre avant d'avoir pu rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sookie<strong>

Cela faisait 4 ans maintenant que j'étais devenu un Vampire. Et ca me plaisait. Evidement mon changement de statut avait choqué plus d'une personne en commençant par mon frère et Sam. Mais Jason s'était peu à peu fait à cette idée. Comme à l'idée que je vivais avec Eric. Et Sam… Disons qu'il restait aimable en ma présence.

Il s'était passé un grand nombre de choses en 4 ans : Jessica et Hoyt s'étaient mariés, dans un autre état, puisqu'en Louisiane c'était toujours impossible. La cérémonie avait été magnifique mais la mère de Hoyt avait refusé de venir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils épouse « cette abomination ». Nous n'étions que 7, mais c'était suffisant. Pour dédommager Jessica et Hoyt de leur aide, Eric leur avait donné un gros chèque et avait complètement rénové leur maison pour qu'elle soit adaptée aux Vampires.

Jason travaillait toujours sur le chantier mais il préparait l'entrée à l'école de police. Il avait enfin trouvé sa voie et ca me remplissait de bonheur. De plus il s'était vraiment calmé sur ses relations, il avait indéniablement muri.

Quand à moi, je travaillais au _Fangtasia_ tous les soirs et j'allais donner un coup de main au _Merlotte's_ de temps en temps. Je n'avais pas tellement changée, j'étais toujours aussi joyeuse et portais toujours des tenues claires pour le plus grand plaisir d'Eric. Pam elle, disait que notre couple était bon pour les affaires puisque que les Mordus adorait ce genre de relations.

Ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle et je me trouvais au bar avec Jessica. Eric l'avait engagé pour remplacer Ginger, trop souvent hypnotisée pour pouvoir continuer. Je portais la robe blanche qu'Eric avait achetée quelques années plus tôt. Je sortis du bureau de mon compagnon, scannais un instant la salle et repérais le Viking sur son trône, comme d'habitude.

**- Bonsoir Madame Fortenberry.**

**- Bonsoir Madame Northman.**

**- Arrête, nous ne sommes pas mariés. **

**- Mon petit doigt me dit que ca ne serait tarder**

Si je n'avais pas été un Vampire, j'aurais surement rougie. Pourtant je ne pu empêcher mes crocs de sortir, seul signe capable de montrer mon trouble. Je me dirigeais vers mon Vampire en accentuant volontairement le mouvement de mes hanches. Son regard de prédateur ne me quitté plus, ainsi que tous les regards de la salle, et j'adorais ca. Je montais les quelques marches de la petite estrade et m'assis à califourchon sur Eric.

Nos regards brulants ne se quittaient plus. Le désir était palpable et s'échappait par tous les ports de ma peau. Le fait d'être dans le bar plein a craquer ne faisait qu'augmenter mon plaisir. Je caressais son cou avec mes crocs, le faisant grogner. Ensuite je frôlais ses lèvres des miennes sans jamais l'embrasser. J'adorais le torturer, surtout au bar, parce qu'il devait se tenir. Une orgie dans le bar n'était pas ce qu'il fallait pour la réputation des Vampires.

Eric n'était pas particulièrement patient et je ne fus pas étonnée quand je sentis sa main presser ma nuque pour amorcer le baisé. Sentir ses lèvres que les miennes me fis gémir et j'approfondis le baisé en introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche. Le combat dura un certain temps et Eric abandonna, se soumettant à ma domination. Depuis que j'étais devenue Vampire j'adorais avoir le dessus, surtout sur Eric, surtout dans notre chambre…

**- Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime Sookie. **Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

**- ****Jag älskar dig också, Viking (2).**

Puis je m'installais confortablement sur ses genoux, contre son torse musclé et regardais la salle du _Fangtasia_ telle une reine sur ses sujets. Notre petit royaume.

* * *

><p>(1) Je t'aime<p>

(2) Je t'aime aussi, Viking

_**Voila c'est la fin de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu en tout ca j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas : plus que 3 jours avant la saison 4 =D**_


End file.
